As I Was
by siriussblackx
Summary: The Captain America exhibit had always been the one constant for Harper Rhodes. Until she walks out of her office one night to see a man she believed to be dead standing reading her work. A man with a shining metal arm. Soon Harper begins to uncover truths she could never have predicted. Truths about the family she didn't even remember and the people she thought were friends.
1. Chapter 1

_The room was in shadows as he wandered though. The time on his watch told him he was a half hour late but he wasn't sure Monica would be overly pressed about it on this occasion._

 _She was standing near the window. With her back hunched over the crib sitting below it she didn't even bother to turn around when she heard his footsteps approaching her "You'll ensure she's properly looked after won't you?" she asked instead as she reached down to gently trace a finger along the side of the sleeping baby's face._

 _There were tear tracks down her face she was trying desperately to hide and a small smile came to her lips when the child stirred in her sleep._

 _He was positive this was the most emotion he had seen from her since they'd first met._

" _Of course Monica," he replied from beside her, his tone more official than reassuring. Leaning over he surveyed the sleeping baby, his brain calculating how useful she could be when she was older with the talented parents she had._

 _She chewed on her bottom lip as she brushed her daughter's hair from her face "And you'll keep her out of all this?" she asked as she turned away. Her eyes were stinging with the threat of more tears and she didn't have time for emotion "I'm trusting you with this Gideon."_

" _She'll live a normal life. We'll make sure of it."_

* * *

When had it gotten so dark?

The words on the screen were blurring together as her eyes stung from squinting and her back ached from leaning over her desk. Throwing a glance toward the sack of mail waiting to be opened and processed she was just about ready to pull her hair out. All she wanted to drop her head onto her desk and fall asleep.

Rubbing at her eyes beneath her glasses she ended up settling for tugging her long blonde hair, which had been irritatingly tickling the back of her neck, into a tight ponytail as she allowed a yawn to tug at her lips. Shifting the piles of unopened envelopes cluttering her desk over to one side she finally allowed herself to lean forward and rest her head on her, uncomfortable, mouse mat.

She heard the click of her office door opening but, knowing exactly who it would be, remained in her fed up and exhausted position. As a musical chuckle echoed through her office, informing her her assumption had been right, she raised her arm in welcome "Don't you be staying too late Rhodes," Angela Watson, her favourite colleague (and person in general) by far, warned knowing the younger girl would still be sat at her desk long after the last visitor left the museum, no matter what she said.

Harper could just see the stern expression on her face without even glancing up and she smiled sleepily as she turned to look across to Angie "How many left?" she asked, a hint of a European accent lining her words, wincing as the frame of her glasses dug into the side of her face.

"Just a few," Angie reassured her. There was nothing worse to the researchers than venturing out from the comfort of their offices only to be caught up answering visitors questions. With the long days they had found themselves constantly suffering through recently all they wanted to do was leave their work behind and head home to peace and quiet "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as she played with her car keys; whereas Harper had the luxury of being able to hide away in her office until the last member of the public headed home Angie had to battle through whatever crowd was left as soon as the clock ticked over to five pm. There were two preteens waiting for their dinner back home.

"You certainly will," Harper nodded as she sat up. Swiping her glasses from her face she rubbed at her eyes properly before reaching for her laptop.

"And remember-"

"-don't stay too late," she repeated the warning she heard at the end of each and every working day with a cheeky grin on her face "I got it Ange."

Rolling her eyes the elder of the two nodded and sent one last smile before she left, pulling the office door shut.

Harper sighed as she allowed her eyes to rest, once again, on the pile of envelopes growing ever higher the longer she left it off. She _wanted_ to be burying herself in the historical facts surrounding her next idea for the exhibit while choosing outfits for mannequins and figuring out how to decorate the space she could be allocated.

But no.

After recent events, and the mass city wide clean-up which had followed, half of the citizens of Washington wanted rid of the Captain America exhibit Harper had worked hard to put together as her first solo project while the other half, along with most of the museum staff, were fighting for it to be made into a more permanent fixture. It was the reason behind all the mail and paperwork cluttering her desk, all the differing opinions leaving Harper right where she didn't want to be; stuck in the middle.

Of course she would love for her first project to be made into a permanent exhibit; she had dedicated the best part of six months to Steve Rogers and his men and their story had become one of her favourites. It was a dream for anyone putting exhibits together that it would be widely liked enough to be made permanent and she knew, by the looks they sent her when she ventured down to the canteen, that her colleagues were expecting her to fight for her work fiercely.

But she was tired.

It was hard to fight for something when she was politely replying to hate mail on a daily basis.

She sighed as she glanced across the room to her favourite of the Captain America posters she had unearthed during her research. It was a drawing from some time in the forties of Steve Rogers, the super soldier, stood behind his famous shield and beside his biggest ally and greatest friend; James 'Bucky' Buchanan Barnes. With a frown on her face she chewed on her bottom lip with unease.

Just like half of the city of Washington even she, Harper Rhodes Captain America expert, was losing faith in Steve Rogers.

If he was still there helping and explaining instead of disappearing after a city wide attack, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and many unexplainable deaths she wouldn't be in the predicament she hated so much. The public wanted a role model and a superhero not someone who was willing to just abandon them to hunt for the untraceable ghost assassin known as The Winter Soldier. They wanted someone there not someone extracting revenge on their behalf.

Ignoring the envelopes she turned to her paperwork, piled even higher than the time someone had broken in and stolen Captain America's uniform, and began to sort through it until her eyes burned. Shoving the odd bit of mail into her bottom draw as she went along she only found herself pausing on one large brown envelope, the stamp in the corner oddly familiar. After a shake of her head, putting her hallucinations down to her lack of sleep, she shoved the envelope in with the rest of the mail and stretched her arms above her head. Though she had promised Ange she wouldn't stay too long she found herself, yet again, reassuring security she would lock up after herself as the clock ticked over to ten pm.

Determined to leave before the night guard started his shift at eleven she pushed herself to get up onto her feet. Stretching her arms above her head, wincing at the twinge leaving a trail of pain across her back due to being bent over her desk, she tugged her leather jacket on. Picking her messenger bag up from the floor, pausing to shove her laptop and a few files into it, she slung the strap over her shoulder.

Sending her Captain America poster one last glance, almost pleading to him to come back, she switched off her light and headed out into the exhibit.

"Oh!" she heard the exclaim leave her mouth before her brain caught up to what was happening. There was a man sat, cross legged, in front of one of the stands packed with information on Steve Rogers before the war. He wore a dark cap pulled low over his eyes, a matching hoodie wrapped around a muscular frame and a stony, serious expression.

"I, um…" she coughed as she shifted the strap of her bag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder. It hadn't seemed as though he had noticed her arrival "Y-you're not supposed to still be in here," she continued as she took a small step towards him. Her voice was high pitched and shaking as she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of his face.

She frowned as she took another step, her fingers curled tightly around the strap of her bag nervously. Why hadn't security found him on their final rounds? "E-excuse me?" she said a little louder "It's way past closing time."

She jumped as his stood without so much of a glance toward her. His movements were slow and precise as his gloved fingers curled into fists. His boots were heavy on the floor as he turned, strands of hair fell from beneath his cap as he looked to her from under the peak. She stumbled backwards as he approached her, his strides long and fast.

"I…I mean it's no problem," she stuttered as she closed her eyes tightly once her back made contact with the hard surface of the door to her office. He was inches away from her, his breathing heavy as his eyes darted around the room. Fear fluttered at her heart as she slowly reopened her eyes "You're…you're _him_ aren't you?" she whispered glancing down to where the sleeve covering his left arm had rolled up during his movement. Silver metal shined brightly in comparison to his dark attire.

He kept his stony expression trained on her but didn't speak. As his breathing steadied hers became more erratic, her heart jumping around her ribcage.

"I…" she paused when she noticed his shoulders drop, tilting her head in confusion as his head bowed "Are you…?"

Her jaw dropped as he glanced back up to look at her, his right hand shifting the cap on his head as he regarded her with wide eyes "Oh my God," he breathed as he took a step away from her. Reached up to mess with his cap some more he allowed more of his long, tangled brunette hair to fall around his neck "Did…did I hurt you?" be questioned urgently as he backed away from her.

But she was looking up to him in amazement "No way," she breathed as her eyes glanced from him to the displays still switched on and running "Y-you-" she _knew_ it. Captain America didn't just disappear; he was on the hunt for The Winter Soldier and, now she was looking directly at him, she knew exactly why "Sergeant Barnes."

He was shaking his head as he backed further away from her "I'm sorry ma'am," he paused to glance to the nametag pinned to her blazer "Miss Rhodes. It's late-" he looked down to his left wrist, where a watch should lay, wincing when he saw the cold metal arm instead "-I shouldn't be here."

She took a few quick steps after him as he turned his back on her "Why were you reading about yourself?" she called, relief flooding through her when he stopped "I wrote this display, all of this is my work. If you have any questions…?"

He turned back, staring to her with a look of amazement on his face "You wrote this?" he asked quietly as he glanced around the displays.

"Almost every word," she shrugged in an attempt to downplay the pride which swelled her heart every time she thought of her exhibit. The wide grin stretching across her face let her down.

"And you can…" he was frowning as his eyes darted around the room "You can give me information on _him_? On this James guy?" he asked gesturing toward the large Bucky Barnes display in the middle of the room.

She took another step closer to him and he backed away "You don't remember," it was more of a statement than a question "What happened?"

He was shaking his head, a hand resting on the back of his neck as he reached the entrance to the exhibit "You need to stay away," he warned, his metal arm outstretched to keep her at a distance "I never know when _he's_ going to take over."

"I can help you I promise," she was practically pleading with him "I can give you any information you need. It's…it's kind of surreal to have you here actually," she said shyly, a blush to her cheekbones as she continued on when he sent her a confused look "I've done so much research on you, it's almost like, like having one of my heroes stood in front of me."

His face fell at her words, his metallic hand balling into a tight fist as his other hand gripped at his head "No," he breathed turning his back on her as a more forceful " _No!_ " left his lips.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she reached out to him calling "Wait!"

But she was too late. He was already gone.

* * *

"Well you look beat."

Harper smiled as she glanced up to the doorway. Smiling back to her Ange was stood leaning against the door frame with an expectant and stern look on her face "I'm fine," Harper allowed her usual lie to slip past her lips though the yawn which accompanied it let her down.

Following her meeting with The Winter Soldier a few nights previous she had spent each evening continuing to stay late and waiting for him to reappear. She had poured over every scrap of information she had on him while searching through whatever additional facts Google and the news reports had to offer.

She wanted to be prepared for whatever questions he could throw her way and being prepared didn't seem to allow time for sleep.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Ange asked, a teasing tone to her voice, as she stepped into Harper's office and shut the door behind her. The younger of the two, never seeing much point in getting dolled up just to sit in her office all day, barely made an effort in her appearance when it came to coming into work.

"No," Harper scowled a she pushed her glasses further up her nose. Ignoring the disbelieving raised eyebrows being sent her way as Ange took the seat opposite her.

Before Ange was able to reply with whatever smart ass comment was on the tip of her tongue the door to Harper's office was opened once again. Smiling apologetically the mailman dumped another bag of mail beside her desk.

"Fantastic," Harper huffed as she folded her arms tightly over her chest and kicked the bag softly "Just what I need. More hate."

Ange pulled a sympathetic face "I bet your bottom draw is practically overflowing with mail."

Harper narrowed her eyes as her mind suddenly began to tick over. She had been searching through unhelpful Google documents (thanks to agents combing the internet to remove any top secret information leaked to the world once S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen) late into the night when she had been overlooking something with more potential than all of her research put together "Bottom draw," she breathed, her eyebrows furrowing together " _Mail_! Angela Watson you're a genius."

"Well I won't argue with you there but the genius is confused," Angie replied sending the erratic looking girl a confused look as she dived from her chair to kneel beside her bottom draw "I'm lost H," she sighed when she didn't get an answer, sweeping her auburn hair from her face and craning her neck to observe her friend's craziness "What's going on?"

"Aha!" Harper exclaimed as she jumped to her feet clutching a large brown envelope in her hands "I got this earlier on in the week and just pushed it aside thinking it was more pestering y'know?" she spoke quickly, not caring about how lost Ange (who, of course, had no idea about her visitor) seemed to be, huffing in annoyance when all her friend managed was a shake of her head "Look!"

Her finger was pointing to the stamp in the corner. Small, dark and shoved into the corner of the brown envelope it was easy to see why she had previously overlooked and shoved it to one side, no matter how familiar the stamp was to her "Can you believe this?" she asked excitedly "Come on Angie!"

The older of the two shrugged "I guess I'm just not seeing what you are hun," she said apologetically "A spider?"

Harper was practically beaming "That is not just any spider Ange," she said keeping her finger on the icon and tapping it a couple of times as she spoke "It's a black widow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready?"

Harper was grinning as she leaned against the door frame of Ange's office. For the first time in as long as she could remember she was out of her office and ready to leave at five pm on the dot and it was all down to Riley Watson.

"Wow," Ange replied as she shut down her computer and got to her feet "I knew my boy was pushy but getting Harper Rhodes to leave work on time? I'm actually proud."

"You're hilarious," she replied rolling her eyes as Ange slipped her jacket on. She had been invited to the Watson household every Friday night since she had started at the museum and it was definitely one of the highlights of her week "I did make it worth his while though," she added with a smirk as she tapped her bag with her right hand. Though she normally ended up arriving late to dinner she always made sure to bring gifts to make up for it and Ange was pretty adamant Harper was Captain America superfan Riley's favourite person.

"You spoil him," Ange tutted as the duo ventured into the hallway and she locked her office door behind them.

Harper shrugged as she smiled shyly and shifted the strap of her bag further onto her shoulder "Wouldn't want to be demoted now would I?" she said in reply, her eyes dropping to the floor for a few seconds. As a girl not entirely used to having family around her she was forever grateful that Ange had let her into her life.

Plus she kind of enjoyed being someone's favourite person.

"Like that would ever happen!" Ange snorted in amusement. Once Harper paid a visit it was difficult to get her son to stop talking about her, he'd repeat stories she told him, hang posters she gifted him and constantly asked how long it was until Friday "Anyone would swear he had a little cru-ush!" she added nudging Harper's arm with her elbow.

"Oh shush you," Harper glared "Riley would kill you if he heard you saying things like that!"

"And Georgie would never stop teasing I know, I know," Ange chuckled as they scanned their passes and walked through to the museum car park "You really don't realise how hot you actually are though y'know Harps!"

She rolled her eyes and ignored the comment as she climbed into the passenger side of Ange's car, only living a block away from the museum she had no use for a car of her own so catching a ride was a bit of a luxury "I suppose if I did exhibits on One Direction or Justin Bieber I'd be right in there with Georgie," she mused letting out her own chuckle, Ange's fourteen year old daughter had reached the age where 'superheroes' had been replaced with boy bands and celebrities so the gifts Harper could bring for Riley were a bit lost on her.

"I wish you would, I could use my own personal spy," Ange smirked as she started the engine. Georgina had definitely entered the more secretive part of her life, hiding up in her room on her computer instead of joining in with the family "I am impressed you remembered those names though! You never stop surprising me Harper Rhodes!"

As the two women laughed, Harper leaning forward to turn on the radio, neither noticed the man watching them from the shadows. The headlights of Ange's car glinting against the cold silver metal on his left.

"Harper!" Riley exclaimed racing down the stairs and practically leaping into Harper's arms, not taking into consideration that she was midway through taking her coat off.

"Whoaaa little man," she said with a chuckle as she allowed the coat to drop to the floor so she was able to return his welcoming hug "We talked about this," she continued with a fake look of irritation on her face before she pressed a loud smack of a kiss onto his cheek.

"Sorry H," Ange's husband, Jack, said breathlessly as he followed his son's path in a jog, leaning over to drop a quick and welcoming kiss onto her cheekbone "Come over for food and leave with a broken rib," he said as he tickled Riley's side before lifting him up out of Harper's way.

"He knows I don't mind," she replied with a smile as she lifted her coat from the floor and hung it up on the rack beside the front door "Georgie still up in her room?"

"Where else would she be," Jack answered with a roll of his eyes "Gina?!" he lowered his voice and turned away from where he had shouted up the stairs "That's what she calls herself now," he said before turning back to call to his daughter "Harper's here and food will be ready in a half hour!"

" _Hi Harper!_ "

Sharing a glance with Jack Harper raised her eyebrows "Well at least I got a hello!" she exclaimed before allowing her hand to be taken by Riley, letting out a laugh as he dragged her into the living room "Alright then," she said as they both sat down on the sofa and she pulled her bag up between them "Are you ready for your presents?"

The look on his face when she handed over the poster and old Captain America action figure made her heart melt. She had been alone for as long as she could remember - for what part of her life she _could_ remember that is - and to be able to do something that made another person so happy just warmed her right up.

Georgina on the other hand was a whole other kettle of fish. Harper didn't know how to handle the much younger girl's newly found attitude, she didn't understand her teenage lingo and side-eye glances.

There was no bribing her into liking her now she was officially 'over' superheroes.

"But do you _have_ to go?"

Harper chuckled as Riley stared up to her, puppy dog eyes turned on to the max and his hands linked behind his back "It's _way_ past my bedtime bud," she smiled reaching across to ruffle his sandy coloured hair.

"And definitely way past yours," Jack spoke up as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"I'll be back next week I promise," she grinned as Riley gave her a quick and very tight hug.

"And you promise not to be late?"

Harper caught Jack's eye and they shared a smirk before Riley pulled out of the hug "Depends how good you are in school," she winked as Jack sent her a thumbs up and Riley rolled his eyes "Bye Gina!" she called up the stairs to where the teenage girl had disappeared almost immediately after pudding, laughing quietly to herself when she received no response "Teenagers hey."

Ange rolled her eyes as the two of them headed back over to her car "I remember a time when I couldn't stop her talking! She'd be running around the museum hallways causing havoc!"

Harper chuckled at the memory of attempting to control the over excited siblings way back when she was Ange's assistant "They gotta grow up sometime Angie."

Sending her friend a narrow eyed glare Ange was unable to hold back a laugh of her own "I suppose the silent phase is kind of better than the phase which lead her to tearing up my research papers!"

The short ride to Harper's place was filled with giggle worthy memory sharing from the years when Georgina and Riley were younger until, pulling to a stop outside her building, Ange sent Harper her usual glance. Chewing on her bottom lip and looking to the smiling girl sat in the passenger seat the redhead reached across to squeeze her hand "You know you're welcome anytime?" she asked the same question on her lips each and every time she gave Harper a lift back home.

Harper nodded as she reached for the bag at her feet "Of course," she smiled softly "You make sure I'm not late next week okay?"

It was Ange's turn to nod as Harper wandered around the car, stepping beside the rolled down driver's window "Of course."

Grinning Harper shifted her bag on her shoulder before she turned on her heel calling "Whatever it takes!" over her shoulder.

Ange laughed loudly "You're going to regret saying that!"

Taking in a deep breath Harper sent one last look toward Ange's car before buzzing herself into her building. She paused to collect her mail – a couple of bills and a magazine – before she bypassed the broken down elevator with her usual eye roll toward it and began the trek up to the fourth floor.

She was yawning loudly and widely when she finally reached her door. Dropping her keys into their regular bowl and dumping her bag beside the cabinet it was placed on she yawned once more. Stretching her arms out in front of her she reached up to switch on the light.

A gasp burned at her throat as she turned, her heart pounding harshly against her ribcage "Y-you scared me," she stuttered. Sat in her chair, expression stony, was James Barnes. He wasn't wearing his cap this time and his long hair fell messily around his face "How did you get in?" she asked quietly staying frozen on the spot she was seemingly rooted to. Eyes flickering over his emotionless expression she fiddled at the zip of her hoodie with shaking, nervous fingers.

He shrugged.

"W-why are you here?"

Glancing up to her through his curtain of brunette hair he regarded her with darkened blue eyes "I need your help."

She relaxed upon hearing his voice; _Bucky's_ voice. Dropping her hands to her side she slowly crossed the room, his eyes trained on her before she sat on the couch. Perching on the edge of the cushion farthest away from him, closest to the door, she chewed on her bottom lip "What do you need to know?"

He sat up (she attempted to hide her slight jump at his movement), moving to the edge of his seat he leaned with his elbows on his thighs. Lacing his fingers he placed his chin on his fists and his features fell into an almost saddened expression "Everything."

She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape as she thought over the situation. The envelope from earlier, remaining unopened, still lay in the forefront of her mind as though it were teasing her for being too chicken to read whatever was inside.

He was staring right back. He had settled in his seat once again, his left arm hidden by his side while his right elbow rested on the arm of the chair. His eyebrows were arched expectantly as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand "I've scared you," he said quietly as he drew his lips into a straight line and allowed his eyes to lower to the floor "I can go."

"No!" she exclaimed almost having to stop herself from jumping to her feet. Noticing his bewildered expression she cleared her throat, shaking her head to take a second to calm herself "I mean; that won't be necessary," she shrugged pursing her own lips to keep herself from smiling "Just another surr-never mind."

"I just need the information," he informed her shortly, his shoulders tense as he shifted his metallic left arm even further out of sight "I can go through it myself."

She snorted, covering her mouth almost as soon as the amused sounding noise was let out into the open "I'm sorry," she rushed when he sent her a questioning look "You just don't have to act like the big bad guy around me of course I'll help you; one person can't go through all of this alone. Where are you even staying?"

He (she was still unsure of what to call him) shifted almost awkwardly on his seat "I, um," his right hand rubbed at the slight stubble dotted along his jaw.

She was frowning at him as she drew her lips into a more severe line. Squaring her shoulders she folded her arms tightly over her stomach, shifting back on her seat she rested her right leg over her left thigh as she turned to face him properly "You're homeless?"

A muscle tensed in his jaw at her words "You don't understand."

"Oh really?" her tone was sharp and it shocked him. He may have only known her a few days (from bumping into her at the Captain America exhibit to watching her from afar over the following nights) but he had assumed he'd managed to get the measure of her.

She was a workaholic, a loner apart from the older redhead who continually visited her office. She was shy and quiet but driven and stubborn. She stuttered when she was nervous and chewed on her lip or picked at her fingernails when she didn't know what to say. She stayed out of the way of others, especially the men who leered after her when she walked past. Her glasses gave her eyes some trouble around mid-afternoon and her back ached almost as soon as the clock ticked over to six pm.

But he'd never had her down as snappy.

"Being homeless is nothing to be ashamed of," she said sounding as though she was convincing herself as well as him. The lip chewing and fingernail picking were on full display as her eyes focussed on his shoulder rather than his face "You can stay here," she continued as she got to her feet, purposefully going the longer way around so she had to step over his outstretched legs, she headed over to the open plan kitchen "Tea?"

He looked up to her with wide eyes, his lips parted slightly, as he ran his fingers through his hair "I should go."

She scoffed "I don't think so."

"I'm dangerous Miss Rhodes!"

"And yet here you are," she replied spinning away from the counter to send him a look "Breaking into my place to sit in my chair and welcome me home from work."

Her over confident act was put to the test as he practically jumped to his feet. She squared her shoulders in a stubborn manner as he crossed the room, his strides long and footsteps heavy. A gasp passed her lips as she backed up against the kitchen counter, jumping slightly when he quickly reached forward to grasp onto the countertop with his metal hand "I don't want to hurt you," he said almost pleadingly, his grip on the marble surface tightening. As though trying to regain control of himself he screwed his eyes tightly shut.

She was holding her breath as she watched him relax in front of her very eyes. Bucky Barnes taking control of The Winter Soldier's urges "I don't believe that you _will_ hurt me," she said quietly as he glanced up to her, his metal arm relaxing and falling to rest at his side "What is the point of getting better if you have nowhere to sleep?"

He was looking at her in disbelief as he backed away. Ever since he had been woken for his latest mission and had come face to face with Captain America he had received more kindness than he could ever remember. All of his memories contained violence and hatred yet here he was being invited to stay in someone's home out of nothing but kindness.

"Seriously," he jumped as Harper began to speak again "If it weren't for the kindness of strangers I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am now."

"You were…"

She shook her head as she took a sip out of her mug "I don't talk about it," she said as she tapped at the abstract pattern beneath her fingers. Raising her eyes she locked them with his and sent him a glare "Well?"

But he had tensed up again. His silver fingers had curled up into a fist as his breath came out in short, sharp bursts. Shaking his head he turned away from her and, with his eyes squeezed shut, he pushed his hair from his face "I'm sorry," he said before swinging her front door open and disappearing from her life once more.

* * *

 _Thank you for all the lovely comments! I'm so happy people are enjoying Harper's story so far!_ _Just as a little addition - the name she has is nothing to do with the background she doesn't remember._

 _I'm also siriussblackx on tumblr as well :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Harper jumped at the sound of Angie's voice, plastering a fake smile on her face as she looked up from the dish she was drying in her hand. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised to hear her best friend's voice when she was standing in her kitchen "I'm fine!"

"And that sounded _so_ genuine!"

She rolled her eyes as she placed the dish into the cupboard "You're fussing again," she said in a sing song tone as she joined Angie back at the sink "I'm fine, honestly."

But she wasn't fine. Ever since Bucky Barnes had stormed out of her apartment she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind and she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him again. She found herself waiting at the office even later than usual in the hope that he would pop by to see the exhibit again and keeping her eye on every single shadowed corner and doorway hoping for a glimpse of silver.

She had been pouring over her Captain America research instead of sleeping. Obsessing over the small details she may have missed about James Buchanan Barnes when she had been writing up her findings.

She wanted to be prepared for whenever he showed up again, wanted to have the answer to any question he may have ready and waiting.

And yet she still hadn't dared to take a glance in the file sent over to her by the Black Widow. She knew what was going to be in there. Details on The Winter Soldier, how they kept him frozen, how they wiped his memories, the missions he was sent on…

"Harper!"

"Yes?" she said shaking her head and bringing herself back into the room.

"You were spacing out again," Ange said placing her hands on her hips and looking to Harper with her eyebrows raised "Seriously, you are okay aren't you? Do you need to stay here tonight?"

Harper hated worrying Ange. The older woman had been there for her when no one else had and she wished for once that she felt as though she didn't need to worry herself sick over her. Ange had enough to deal with with Georgie and Riley.

Taking in a deep breath Harper nodded, this time a genuine smile coming to her face as she reached out to squeeze Ange's hand "I'm _fine_ ," she insisted "In fact, I can make my own way home tonight."

With her eyes widening with worry Ange shook her head "Jack doesn't min-"

But Harper cut her off by holding her hands up and letting out a chuckle "You guys do enough for me as it is," she said shaking her head "If it helps I'll text you every few minutes until I'm safely in my apartment."

Ange laughed as she reached out to pull Harper into a tight hug "I know you're kidding but I actually want you to do that," she said in a quiet tone before they pulled apart and the two of them made their way to the front door "Get the bus, don't walk," she warned as Harper pulled on her coat.

She rolled her eyes but smiled "That was what I was planning anyway," she said buttoning up her black jacket before she plucked her bag from where it was hanging on the end of the bannister and slung it onto her shoulder "Tell the kids and Jack I said bye?" she asked as she stepped forward to pull Ange into another hug. She had stayed later than usual so Jack was upstairs getting Riley to go to bed instead of being there to wave her off.

"I will," she said as she followed Harper to the door, leaning on the frame as the blonde made her way down the path and pulled her earphones from out of her pocket "Be careful!"

"Go inside," Harper called back with a smile and a wave "It's cold out here!"

She slowed her walk down until she was sure Ange was safely inside before she placed her earphones into her ears, plugged them into her phone and set up her playlist.

 _At the bus stop x_

Although she wasn't sure if Ange was joking or not she thought it best to keep her updated on where she was in her journey. It was a lot easier than facing her wrath the next day.

"Hey," she said with a smile as the bus pulled up and she stepped on, buying her ticket she passed a few people sitting in the front and made her way to the empty middle section. Swinging herself into her seat she dropped down onto the seat and pressed play on her phone once more.

 _On the bus x_

She tapped at her screen for a few seconds, opening and closing a few of her apps so she didn't have to look up and around at the people she was sharing the vehicle with.

It took only a couple of moments before a frown of confusion came to her face at the rumbling sensation beneath her. Pressing pause she glanced up to see she wasn't the only one concerned as the bus wobbled.

"What-" she interrupted herself with a shout of surprise as she was launched out of her seat. Her right hand stayed grasped around her phone while her left reached out to cushion her fall, around her she could hear the other passengers exchange shocked noises and words at the sudden movement.

Pushing her hair from her face she straightened up. The bus driver had hit the brakes and skidded to a halt in the middle of the busy traffic. Shoving her phone and her earphones into her bag she slung it back onto her shoulder before she slowly pushed herself up to look out of the window.

"Holy shit," she said dropping back down and hiding beneath one of the seats. Standing outside was a gang of men wearing all black and holding the biggest guns she had ever seen "Do you know what's happening?" she asked the people hiding opposite her only to be met by confused stares and shakes of heads.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

She whimpered as she covered her head with her arms, glass raining down over her as bullets took out the windows above her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, her mind whirred and her eyes darted around as she tried to figure out an escape plan.

A gasp filled her lungs and she covered her mouth with her hand as she shuffled further into her hiding place. The door had just been ripped off its hinges and it seemed as though the threat from the outside was making its way in.

The sound of loud, heavy boots echoed throughout the bus and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Wrapping her arms around her knees she buried her face away and hoped she was out of sight.

"Harper."

Hope rushed through her entire body at the sound of the familiar tone. Chancing a look up a sigh of relief left her at the sight of the metal fingers reaching out to help her up to her feet "Bucky," she breathed as her shaking hand took his and he pulled her up to her feet "How...what…"

Him telling her to hold onto him tightly was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

She was sure the buzzing was her alarm but, as she forced her eyes open, she realised it was actually a ringing in her ears. Harper let out a groan as she shifted where she was stretched out on the sofa, her head pounding and her heart fluttering in fear over her all too real dream.

"This is why you don't usually drink Harper," she said to herself beneath her breath as she pushed up from the couch and onto her feet. She only remembered having the one glass of wine at Angie's place but alcohol was the only explanation for the craziness going on in her mind.

Shaking her head and rubbing at her eyes she made her way over to the kitchen area and pressed the switch for the coffee machine.

The footsteps caught her attention barely a few seconds later and every single nerve in her body jumped on edge. Ignoring the sharp pain in her head she ducked down behind the counter that separated her kitchen and living room, the fluttering in her chest had graduated to more of a panicked pounding and she held her breath as the footsteps came closer and closer.

Without even realising she had grasped onto a knife before she'd dropped to the floor she extended her arm to hold it out in front of her. She wished her hand would stop shaking, no one was scared of a nervous looking knife wielder.

"Harper what are you-" Bucky was cut off by her panic induced outburst, extending his metal arm out he grabbed onto the knife blade and caught her with his other arm, tugging her into his side "Are you okay?" he asked in a low tone.

Her fingers relaxed and the knife clattered to the floor "I thought you were an intruder," she said breathlessly "You can let me go now, I've dropped my weapon."

There was a smile on Bucky's face as he released his grip on her and she stepped away from him, one of her hands pressed against her chest while the other pushed through her hair.

"So I'm guessing my dream wasn't a dream at all then?"

"I'm not sure who they were, I didn't end up getting an actual look at them and they were wearing masks," he replied with a shake of his head as he watched her walk back over to the coffee machine "You're in pain," he continued with an observation when he spotted her reach up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Ducking down he plucked the knife up off the floor and placed it on the countertop before he took a step closer to her.

"I just need some coffee," she answered without looking back to him "Would you like one?" she asked almost as a second thought once she had plucked a mug out for herself and filled it up.

She took his not answering as a no and turned to lean with her back against the counter, raising her mug to her lips "Does this mean I'm in some kind of trouble?"

Bucky shook his head "They didn't seem to be after you specifically and," he paused for a second, glancing up to her with a tentative expression "And I took them out before they saw me save you."

Though to hear him speak in such a way raised the hairs on the back of her neck she also felt a rush of gratitude and couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips "Thanks," she said with a nod of her head before clarifying "For the saving me part."

He turned away and her brow furrowed in confusion "Now I'm sure you're safe I-"

"Oh no," she said with a humourless laugh as she placed her mug down and jogged over to stand in front of him "No."

"I'm always around if you ne-"

"You're not leaving," she said in a determined manner as she walked backwards, keeping in step with him until her back pressed against the front door "You wanted my help, the information I have on your early life," she said in a rush, spotting as his head tilted to one side slightly "You want my help you stay under my roof."

"Harp-"

"No argument," she said with a shake of her head, raising her chin and folding her arms over chest in an attempt to look intimidating.

"I'm dangerous," he said and, as though to prove his point, reached out to easily lift her off her feet, moving her out of the way so he was able to get to the door "I wouldn't feel comfortable being here worrying that my mind could play tricks on me at any moment."

"It's my choice who I have staying in my home and I don't believe you're a risk," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She spoke quickly before he could disappear "It'll be easier for me to share my information with you when I know where you are and it'll be easier for you to not get arrested if you're safe in hiding."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know," she answered with a nod of her head "You just _try_ and get me to do something I don't want to do, see how far you get," she continued sending him a smirk and risking bumping her shoulder against his as she turned and made her way back over to the kitchen.

He took in a deep breath and allowed his head to fall back, his eyes closing, for a couple of seconds before his fingers uncurled from the tight fists he'd been holding them in "Fine," he answered with a sigh as he slipped the backpack he was wearing down to his hands "This is all the stuff I have."

"Great," she answered without missing a beat as she padded through where the bedrooms were situated "Your room isn't the largest so you won't need many things," she said as she waved for him to follow her "Bathroom is here," she said gesturing to a closed door as they both walked passed it "My room, there's no need to be going in there," she continued rapping her knuckles on the next door "And here's yours."

The room was only small but very homely and Bucky couldn't help but feel relaxed as he stepped inside. The only furniture in there was a double bed and a wardrobe but the window opened out onto the fire escape and his eyebrows raised when he spotted her glancing over to him "Don't worry I'm not thinking about using it," he said nodding over to the window.

"Good," Harper answered sending him a sweet smile "I'll leave you to get comfortable," she continued, flipping her hair off her shoulder as she turned around and left him standing in the doorway of her spare room.

"Miss Rhodes?"

"Harper," she corrected turning on the spot to face him.

His eyes raised to the ceiling and he found himself wondering what _he_ had let _himself_ in for " _Harper_ ," he corrected and a smile came to her face to encourage him to continue "I just want to say thank you. You don't have to do this, you have no connection to me but you're welcoming me into your home. I just….thank you."

A blush coloured her cheekbones slightly and she ducked her head to hide it "If it hadn't been for my friends I wouldn't be where I am now," she said, echoing her words from when he was last in her place and picking at her nails in a nervy manner "If I can help another person in the way they helped me then it just feels as though I'm giving back in some way y'know?"

"I understand," he replied before he turned back to look into the room.

She couldn't help but stand there for a couple more seconds. Her gaze wandered over the tenseness in his back as she wondered when the last time he actually slept in a proper bedroom was. Letting out a sigh she spun on her heel and made her way back into the kitchen.

He ended up keeping himself to himself for the rest of the night. So much so that Harper found herself wanting to knock to check on him, to make sure he was still there. Only the odd creak of a floorboard putting her mind at ease and stopping her.

Instead she was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, her nervy fingers fiddling with a loose piece of thread poking out of the hem of her pyjamas. Her logical brain couldn't figure out what the endgame for this whole decision was. She couldn't plan how to act and react when she wasn't really sure what was going to happen.

And that scared her a little bit.

It had been a long time since she had felt so out of control of her life and she was slightly ashamed of the regret that was seeping into her thoughts.

"No!"

She jumped at the shout and the crash that had followed, both noises fuelled by terror. All her previous thoughts and regrets slowly melted away as Bucky's cries pulled at her heartstrings. He sounded as though he were in pain, strangled sobs and sounds of begging causing her stomach to twist into knots.

Harper had never moved so fast in her entire life. Stumbling from her bed, tripping over pyjama bottoms too long for her as she crossed her room and picking her glasses up on the way, in a panic she yanked on her door handle. Slipping and sliding on the hardwood floor in the hallway outside her room she paused when she reached the spare room, taking in a deep breath before she reached forward to swing the door open.

He was thrashing around in the bed, quilt forgotten about and shoved aside, as terrified and angered shouts left his mouth. He was covered in a layer of sweat, his bare chest glistening in the moonlight streaming in through the half open curtains.

She stared to him with wide eyes as she pushed the door closed behind her. He had seemed to have calmed when she entered the room, resting on his back with his brow furrowed and his hands curled into tight fists.

She had debated heading back to her own room when he curled onto his side, a sob bursting from his throat "Bucky!" she breathed as she crossed the floor quickly, tripping on the ends of her bottoms and falling onto his mattress.

He jolted into an upright position as his metal arm reached forwards, the fingers curling tightly around her throat. Her eyes widened as her body tensed; it felt as though she were stuck, a silent scream keeping her mouth gaping open as her lungs burned for air and her fingers scratched at his metallic hand. She mouthed his name as she gathered her strength, kicking out toward his legs from beneath herself as her heart jumped and fluttered with fear.

"Bu…cky…"

Everything was hurting, his grip way too strong and so tight, black spots began to taint her vision as her movements became weaker and weaker.

That was when his eyes snapped open and the look of horror crossed his face "Harper!" he exclaimed in shock as his right hand joined her fight with his left. His breath came out in short panicked bursts as he fought to overpower The Winter Soldier; the side of him who clearly viewed her as a mission, a kill.

She coughed and wheezed when he finally won the battle and let her free. She fell forward as her body gave in to the lack of oxygen and her hands cradled her neck.

"Harper," he repeated as she rolled onto her side, drawing in painful breaths, as he tentatively placed a hand on her shaking back "I'm so… are you…? I…?"

Her shallow breaths began to get deeper as Bucky slid off the other side of the bed and made his way around to where she had fallen. Helping her shuffle into a sitting position he knelt down in front of her, her fingers gripped onto his shoulders as she tried to calm herself down by breathing along with him "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over as her breaths became steadier and more controlled with every passing second.

"Are… yo… okay?" she forced, her right hand still cradling her throat and her voice croaky as she glanced down to him.

He frowned as he looked back up to her, his head tilting to one side in confusion "I just tried to kill you and you're asking if I'm okay?"

 _I wish I could say it was my first time experiencing it_. The words were on her lips, dying to be let out in the open but instead she shrugged "You were…" she paused to take another deep breath "Crying and… and shouting."

It was as though his guard jumped straight back up as his lips pursed into a severe line and he rocked backwards onto his heels "I was dreaming," he explained insistently "Not fun when all you remember is the bad."

Her eyes followed him as he straightened up and grabbed a tshirt, yanking it over his head before he pushed his hair off his face. He paced the other side of the room like a caged lion as he tried to shake whichever mission he had been dreaming about from his mind "I should-"

"If you say go...I'll kill you," she warned turning in the spot she was still sitting in and glaring to him in the most non threatening manner.

To her surprise a chuckle rose up to his lips and he let out a long sigh as he shook his head. He seemed to have calmed since she had spoken, his shoulders relaxing and his pacing feet coming to a stop "Until the morning," he said before slowly sitting down and perching on the edge of the bed.

Harper hummed beneath her breath as she pushed herself up onto her feet "We'll see," she said in a mumble, throwing one last glance over her shoulder to where he was staring out of the window "Goodnight," she whispered before she slipped out of the door.

She was exhausted, being shot at then strangled in one night was a lot to go through, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep. His shouts and cries echoed around her mind as she settled down beneath her quilt, she could still feel his cold metal fingers gripping tighter and tighter around her throat...

She couldn't help but wonder what she had let herself in for.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I'm scared to post this one idk. I just don't want Bucky's recovery to be easy? and I'm not gunna lie I've taken inspiration from Mockingjay and Peeta.

Let me know what you think! My tumblr is also siriussblackx if you feel like following me on there :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you okay?_

Harper chewed on her bottom lip as she tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She had called in sick to the museum for the first time since she had started there full time so had been expecting the fussing text message off Angie.

Especially when she'd directed her earlier call to voicemail.

Padding through to the kitchen she filled up her usual cup of coffee before popping a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. Leaning against the counter she sipped at the warm liquid slowly, her throat was a little sore but, now the ugly red mark was covered up with make up, she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

She'd survived worse from people who knew exactly what they were doing.

Ange would tell her to cut ties and get out of there and Harper knew that was probably the best idea. She just couldn't turn her back on someone in such a desperate situation.

"You haven't gone to work."

"It's my day off," she countered without looking around from where she was buttering her toast "Made one for you," she continued gesturing to the other piece sitting on a plate to her left.

She saw him hesitate before he made his way over "It's tough," he said once he had taken a bite "Getting used to doing things like eating breakfast again."

With a concerned look on her face Harper turned around and finished chewing on her own bite of toast. Leaning with her hip against the counter she studied his features for a couple of seconds before she spoke "So they really kept you that closed off huh?"

"Well there was definitely no tea and toast waiting for me when I woke for a mission," he answered followed by a loud crunch as he took a bite "I'd forgotten how good it tasted."

"Well that's a crime all on it's-" she cut her own sentence off as she turned to face him only to see he had his jacket on and his rucksack on his back "And have you forgotten that you're allowed to leave things in your room?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow.

He paused and his head lowered slightly, glancing to her from beneath his hair as he spoke "I told you last night Harper. I was only staying until morning."

But before she was able to argue back a loud knocking echoed through the apartment "Shit," she said beneath her breath, marching over and placing her hands on his chest to push him out of the kitchen area "Keep your head and go into your room. We'll carry this discussion on later," she said in a hurried whisper as a shout followed the knocking.

"H? I've brought you some soup!" Angie's voice called from the other side of the door.

"She knows the passcode into the building," Harper explained in a rush as Bucky sent her a confused glance over his shoulder "Just _go_!"

She paused for a second once his door had been softly closed behind him, placing her hands over her face and hoping he didn't end up escaping out of the window. Letting out a long breath she grabbed her dressing gown from her room and threw it on before she made her way over to the front door "Sorry," she said, rubbing at her eye and putting on her best 'sick person' voice as she unlocked the door and swung it open "Had to drag myself out of bed."

Ange's eyes were narrowed as she wandered into Harper's apartment clutching a tub of homemade soup "You're wearing jeans?"

Harper winced behind the back of her friend as she made her way into the kitchen "I, uhm, I fell asleep in my clothes last night," she said hoping the relief she was feeling didn't translate through to her tone "I was just so... _tired_ y'know."

"Right," Ange answered slowly, her eyes wandering around the room as though something was going to jump out and prove Harper wrong "You've never taken a sick day, or a holiday, so I was worried when I walked into your office and you weren't there."

"Stomach flu," Harper replied quickly, placing her hand on her stomach and wincing as though to prove a point "No one wants to be around to witness or catch this believe me," she continued with a forced laugh "So, you should really leave, I'd hate for Georgina and Riley to catch this via you."

"Are you sure?" Ange asked as Harper herded her back over to the front door "I can stick around and-"

"No!" Harper exclaimed before going silent for a couple of seconds "I mean, you know, no? I'm fine honestly. It would make me feel so much worse if you caught it from me and the kids got sick," she said leaning around her friend and opening the door "Just shove any post I get in my bottom draw and I'll get around to it when I'm back."

"And when-"

"Probably tomorrow, maybe the next day," Harper answered with a wave of her hand "See you then!" she exclaimed sending one last smile to her friend before closing the door, leaning against it she let out a breath she had been holding in and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Her eyes slowly opened and her hand moved to pushing her hair off her face "Yeah," she confirmed with a laugh "Yeah you're safe to come out," she continued noticing that he had taken his jacket off and left his bag in the bedroom "That, uhm, sorry about that."

"She was worried about you, it's nice," Bucky answered shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shrugging his shoulders "There's more people than you I'm putting in danger."

"Oh for god sake," Harper said raising her eyes to the ceiling and shaking her head "If you're going to start with that shit again I'm sending you to your room."

Bucky let out a laugh and raised his hands innocently "While I'm here I guess you could show me some of your research?"

Her face lit up as she nodded and exclaimed "Of course!" before she hurried into her room to retrieve her bag "I have some of my files here," she said as she re-appeared and gestured for him to sit.

He took a seat on the chair and watched as she dodged around the coffee table between them and threw herself on the sofa, tucking her legs beneath herself and placing her bag in her lap. There was an excitement on her face that he couldn't help but smile at as he settled back into his seat.

"Okay, so, James Buchanan Barnes-"

"Buchanan? That's my middle name?" he asked with a gasp, continuing on when he spotted the look on her face when she glanced up from her notes "Harper I'm joking," he said letting out a chuckle as her eyes narrowed in his direction "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, one of four, born on March 10th 1917."

"You...you met Steve when some bullies were trying to steal his money," she said in a quiet tone, her heart falling when she spotted the confusion coming to his face as he tried to picture the meeting "In fact it was start as you mean to go on. You had to help him with a lot of scrapes he managed to get himself into. Here, you can have a look at some pictures."

They both looked through the pictures she had managed to unearth during her research for a long time, he had moved over the sit beside her on the sofa so they could both look at the same time. Every now and then Bucky would point at something in the picture to either state he recognised it or to tell a half story about the day.

"I must be boring you," he said while they were taking a coffee break, Harper producing a couple of chocolate bars from the cupboard "Not only do you probably know most of these stories already but half of them I can't even finish."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she handed over his mug of coffee and bar of chocolate "Hearing these stories from the source? It makes them so much more interesting."

"You, Harper Rhodes, are an amazing actress."

She tapped on her mug with her nails as she leaned back against the kitchen counters and watched as he wandered back over to the sofa. It was hard to believe this was the guy who almost killed her the night before, the guy who had been haunted by his past he could barely close his eyes without wincing.

In that moment he was James Barnes. The guy who was staring down to the old pictures of him and his best friend with fondness in his eyes and his smile.

"So, are you ready to get back to it?" she asked refilling her coffee and making her way over to where he was sitting down.

"Sure," he said breaking off a square of chocolate "Let me tell you about the time Steve and I had to ride back to Brooklyn in a freezer truck because we'd used all of our money buying burgers...or hotdogs," he thought for a second "Whatever they were, they were delicious."

" _Wipe her and send her back out. She's no use to us."_

Harper woke with a gasp, her head was spinning and a cold sweat had broke out across her skin as she sat up in bed. It took a couple of seconds before she realised where she was, before she knew she was safe, and her breathing began to calm down.

Try as she might she couldn't bring her dream to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes blinked furiously as the only memory that flashed before them was pain. A lot of pain.

Slipping out of bed she gathered her hair up into a messy bun, securing it with the hair tie she kept on her bedside cabinet. She rubbed at her eyes as she slipped her feet into her slippers before padding over to her door.

A yawn stretched her lips once she had finished in the bathroom and headed toward the main area of the apartment. Opening up the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water, jumping when she straightened up and caught sight of a figure sitting on the sofa opposite.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" she asked twisting the top off her bottle and making her way over to sit beside him "I really hope you're Bucky right now because I don't think I have the energy to fight the winter soldier off."

His chuckle in reply set her mind at ease and she settled back against the cushions as he spoke "I just needed to escape from my mind," he explained turning his head so he was looking at her "You?"

"The same," she answered with a shrug "I had a weird dream."

With a concerned furrow to his brow he shuffled in his seat and moved around so he was facing her properly "I understand weird dreams. You wanna talk about it? What happened?"

"I wish I could tell you," Harper answered with a sigh "It's...it's there, right at the forefront of my mind and I can still _feel_ how I felt while I was experiencing it," she paused to shudder "But it's like I can't see it properly. Like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue but you just can't say it?"

"You see, _my_ dreams are always right there," he said holding his hand up in front of his eyes "So I'm not so sure I'll be of much help to you."

"How about you just tell me about yours," she asked slowly, arching one of her eyebrows and hoping she wasn't crossing a line "Y'know, make me feel less bad about the weird dreams I'm having?"

Bucky took in a deep breath as his fingers played with the back of the sofa cushion where he had his right arm laying "It's hard for me to recall memories from before because the memories from my missions are so fresh in my mind," he said with a lopsided smile on his face "I remember every single one."

Without thinking her hand landed on his and she squeezed his fingers reassuringly as she shuffled closer to him "I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that."

He shrugged as, on the back of the sofa, their fingers gently laced together "It's not your fault," he said with a sigh "You didn't have anything to do with Hydra and what they had planned for me."

There was a haunted look on his face and she could practically see the dreams that poisoned his mind in his eyes.

Harper had never wanted to comfort a person more, she itched to give him a hug (even though she hadn't given an adult who wasn't Ange or Jack a hug for as long as she could remember) but knew the contact they had with their hands was enough.

And she was pretty sure that a hug definitely wasn't enough after everything he had been through.

"Oh you have a-" he stopped himself mid sentence and mid reaching out toward her face. The sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing had ridden up to reveal the shining silver arm he had been trying to hide "Eyelash. Sorry," he said taking his hand back and untangling their fingers "I should head to bed."

Her eyes followed him as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Leaning back against the cushions she found herself plagued with confusion at the sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach.

"I'm going into work tomorrow," she blurted out before he disappeared around the corner to head to his room. Biting down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from wincing she wondered what her mouth was doing speaking before her brain caught up.

"No problem ma'am," he said with a half smile that took her right back to looking at the pictures of him and Steve back in the forties "Good night."

"Good night!" she called after him before flopping backwards and placing her hands over her face as she let out a whine.

She'd never been more confused.


	5. Chapter 5

_Guns n Roses_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Jurassic Park_

"So are you feeling better today then?"

Harper jumped slightly at the sound of Ange's voice. In an ironic twist she most definitely wasn't feeling 'better' and, after a sleepless night, actually felt as though she was coming down with something.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she answered with a wave of her hand, the voice which came out of her mouth sounding full of cold.

"You don't sound fine?"

Harper's eyes narrowed as she glanced up from her list and Ange raised her hands innocently "Hey, if you met Steve Rogers what would you recommend he catch up on?"

"I'm sorry?" Ange asked looking confused as she leaned with her shoulder against the door frame.

"Y'know," Harper answered waving her hand and allowing her eyes to drop back down to the piece of paper on the desk in front of her "He's been on ice for seventy years! What should he catch up on now he's awake and walking around?"

"I don't know, surely he has a lot more important things to worry about?"

Harper groaned as she let the pen she was holding drop to the desk. Leaning back in her chair she rubbed her hands down her face "I'm just thinking of adding it to the exhibit as like an interactive section, see what the kids coming through would recommend to him," she said lying through her teeth and hoping it wasn't coming across "Thought I'd start my own list as an example."

"Right," Ange answered slowly before she hummed to herself beneath her breath "I don't know, maybe Friends? I would say How I Met Your Mother but I'd have to add a note to just skip the last episode," she shrugged her shoulders when Harper sent her an amused glance "It's only been a few months, I'm still bitter okay?"

 _Friends_

 _Dominos Pizza_

 _Green Day_

"Well I only came in here to check on you," Ange said leaning closer once Harper had turned back to her list "And to ask if you wanted anything from the cafe."

"I'll actually come with you," she answered ignoring the shocked look she was receiving as she grabbed her hoodie from the back of her chair and tugged it on over her t-shirt "I might get more ideas if I got out of the office," she explained with a sigh as she followed her friend out into the corridor, turning around to lock her office.

It was odd to see her exhibit so empty. A couple of people were wandering around as both she and Ange made their way through and headed down toward the cafe.

Usually she wouldn't be able to step out of her office without people jumping on her to ask her questions. She'd huff and puff while sending Ange eye rolls but she'd secretly be in her element. Harper was pretty sure she would never get bored of speaking about Steve Rogers and his Howling Commandos...and now there was no one to ask she found herself starting to miss it.

 _Titanic ((film))_

 _Martin Luther King jnr_

 _Queen_

"D'you know what I'm gunna actually nip home for my lunch," Harper said stopping in her tracks just before they wandered in through the doors of the cafeteria "I, uhm, I've left my cold medicine on the kitchen counter and it's only like a block away so I'll catch you later?"

Ange went to speak, to tell her she had painkillers that would tide her over until the end of the day, but, before she could, Harper already had her back to her and was walking away.

 _Michael Jordan_

 _John F Kennedy_

 _The Scream Movies_

In truth she felt guilty over leaving Bucky by himself in her apartment...and a little worried he'd packed up his bag and escaped out of the window.

Tucking her hand deep into the pockets of her hoodie she buried her face into the fabric, keeping her eyes down as she normally would so she didn't catch the gaze of any one walking passed.

"Hey!"

The exclaimed word left her mouth before she had time to think. A man, a lot taller and broader than she was, had slammed into her shoulder as he passed. Spinning on the spot she craned her neck as she watched him stalk down the road without so much of a glance in her direction.

Her brow furrowed. She was sure she recognised him from somewhere. The shining silver badge he'd been wearing around his neck stirring something in her mind.

 _Stephen Hawking_

 _Youtube_

 _Beyonce_

"Just popping home for lunch!" she called as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open "I've had a great idea I-" she paused once she had dropped her keys into the bowl she kept beside the door "Is everything okay?"

Bucky was pacing the length of the living room. Taking in deep breaths through his nose and out of his mouth he was clenching and unclenching the fingers belonging to his metal arm.

Hearing the distinct whirr of his arm she stepped back to stand against the door, her hand reaching to rest on the handle "What's happened?" she asked slowly, her eyes wandering over to where a file lay open on the coffee table.

A file she recognised immediately.

"I was going to tell you about that," she said forgetting all about her escape plan and stepping toward him with her hands outstretched "I haven't even looked at it myself yet and-"

"You're one of _them_ ," he spat turning back around and swiping his arm out to knock her off her feet.

But, before he reached her, she ducked and took a step sideways "The file was delivered to me," she said in a raised tone trying to break passed The Winter Soldier and get through to Bucky while still ducking and diving around him "I haven't gone through it yet, I was going to go through it _with_ you," she said, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she walked backwards away from him and he followed quickly.

"Can't trust you," he said in a snarl, his eyebrows arching with shock as his right arm reached out toward her and she caught it at the wrist. Twisting the joint she stepped around and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Calm down," Harper said in his ear before he pulled his wrist out of her grasp and she fell to the floor with a bump. She shuffled backward until her back pressed against the wall as he stalked forward, jabbing her foot forward she connected with his ankle and stopped him long enough to roll out to the side and jump to her feet "I'm _on your side_!" she exclaimed as she clenched her fists at her side in frustration "Bucky!"

He shook his head as his right hand reached up to rub down his face "No, _no_ ," he said backing away. His eyes screwed shut as he battled with his thoughts and tried to make sense of the information he had stumbled across.

All he had been doing was looking for the pictures she had shown him. In his James Barnes mindset he wanted to sort through his memories, to have stories of his past ready for whenever Harper arrived home from work.

Instead all he found was the pain and the horror he had caused as The Winter Soldier. All he felt was confusion as he leafed further and further into the Hydra file.

There had been something about Harper that he felt connected to when they first met. An aura around her which had drawn him in and gotten him to immediately trust her. He had thought going to her, putting his faith in her, had been his first decision as a free man.

But now he wasn't so sure.

"How about we make some tea and sit down for a while?" she asked as she walked passed him and headed over to the kitchen "Do you-"

Before she could get the rest of her question out she stopped, spinning on the spot she raised her hand and caught Bucky's at the wrist once more "I am not the enemy," she said as she struggled to hold him off, reaching with her free hand she grasped onto the only thing she could reach - one of the mugs she had left out on the counter than morning - and smashed it over his head.

Dropping down to the floor she took in a few deeps breaths as he turned away from her. Pushing her hair off her face she rubbed at her eyes for a couple of seconds and wondered where the hell she had gathered all of her strength and speed from.

Raising her head she felt her heart sink at the sight of the empty living room, scrambling to her feet she swore beneath her breath when she noticed the front door was wide open "Shit, shit, _shit_ ," she said as she ventured out of the door and down the corridor.

Bucky was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"You didn't come back to work yesterday."

It had never occured to Harper that the way in which Ange pushed herself to know everything was weird until that very moment. Furrowing her brow and glancing up from the research she was pouring over she turned in her seat to where the redhead was leaning against the door.

"How do you know that?" she asked narrowing her eyes slightly. Sure Ange was prone to popping by her office every now and then but it wasn't like she was there all of the time. She had her own work to do.

"I called in to see if you were okay after rushing off so suddenly? You've been ill H I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Letting out a sigh Harper ran her hands down her face a couple of times before she sat back in her seat "Sorry," she said glancing over to her friend with an apologetic smile "I'm just tired and cranky," she continued running her fingers through her hair to push it off her face.

Smiling back to her sympathetically Ange wandered into the office and shut the door behind her "Is everything alright?" she asked as she sat down in the seat opposite Harper and glanced around all of the paper piled up around the small blonde with arched eyebrows.

"Just busy," Harper answered quickly and almost defensively. She had been awake for the entirety of the previous night, sitting on her couch and hoping every single noise which caught her attention was Bucky arriving back to her place. She was worried about him, wondering where he had gone, how mad he was at her still and if she would ever see him again.

She had dragged herself up to get showered and changed once the morning came. Knowing she would have to keep her life going and on track so no one would find her actions suspicious she forced herself to leave and head to the museum.

Making sure to keep her eyes open for a flash of silver and hanging onto the hope that he would show up after hours.

"Hopefully not too busy to be late tonight!"

Slowly glancing up from the letter she was reading Harper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she was sure an entire week hadn't passed since she had last been to have dinner at Ange's "Tonight?"

"Georgina's birthday?" Ange said slowly "Don't tell me you've forgotten H, you said you'd pop round?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she remembered saying yes to tea and cake for Georgie's birthday. It felt like a lifetime ago even though it had only been a couple of weeks "Of course I haven't forgotten!" she said as she got to her feet and plucked her jacket up from where she had draped it over the back of her chair "In fact! I'm actually on my way out to pick her present up!" she said slipping her jacket on before waving her hands to encourage Ange to also get to her feet.

"Are you sure H? Because-"

"Because nothing!" she exclaimed guiding her out through the door and shutting it behind them both, turning quickly to lock it "I'll see you later," she said with an unconvincing smile before she hurried off to the front doors without a glance backwards.

Usually the fresh air would clear her head but walking through, what felt like, crowds of people at the local mall was doing anything but. Wrapping her thin jacket around herself she clutched onto the strap of her messenger bag and tried to focus on her breathing.

She winced as someone's shoulder barged into hers before craning her neck when she spotted a man with longer hair in the distance.

" _Target locked. Send the Black Mamba in."_

Shaking her head Harper tried her best to forget the dreams which had been plaguing her mind. Dreams which felt too real to just be a figment of her imagination but so far fetched that there was no possibility that they could be true.

"Are you okay?"

She hadn't realised she was sitting on the floor until a passerby leaned down to check on her. Her cheekbones grew warm as she glanced up, feeling as though she was emerging from one of her dreams "Fine, I'm fine," she said scrambling to her feet and pushing passed the lady standing in front of her.

It was lack of sleep. Waiting up and worrying the entire night before. The countless cups of coffee.

It had to be.

Letting out a long breath she rounded a corner and came to a stop. Leaning against the wall for a couple of seconds she shut her eyes and covered her mouth as a yawn stretched her lips.

She spotted him as soon as she straightened up and focussed on her surroundings. It wasn't that he was even doing anything for him to stand out, his was just a face she recognised and a hint of silver around his neck. He was standing at the doors of one of the stores opposite where she had been leaning, dark sunglasses covered his eyes as he attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible and usually she wouldn't have even noticed him.

But he was the exact same man who had bumped into her the previous day. The one with the familiar face.

Keeping her eyes forward and her head bowed Harper wandered back around the corner to head in the direction she had just come from. Trying to stay looking relaxed and nonchalant she rested her hand on the strap of the messenger bag swinging at her side before she chanced a look over her shoulder.

He was following her.

Not too closely behind but still at a distance which was noticeable at a glance.

Quickening her pace she reached up to adjust her hood in an attempt to disguise herself a little. Staying behind the family in front of her she ducked into one of the closest stores, hanging around the door but staying just out of sight she waited until he was level with her. He was subtly glancing around, his hand reaching up to his ear for a couple of seconds and his mouth mumbling something quietly.

Tugging her phone out of her pocket she snapped a quick picture of him, cursing beneath her breath when she realised the flash had gone off.

"Hey!"

She took off. Weaving through people in her way her bag banged annoyingly against her hip, her hair flying out behind her as she pushed herself to go faster. She could hear him coming up behind her, while she was doing her best to not collide with anyone he was pushing people out of the way to get to her.

Her lungs burned but she kept going. Her muscles were already aching and she made a mental note to get back into her morning runs. She hadn't really been expecting to have to run from some psycho stalker type any time soon so her training had slipped slightly.

Spotting the exit she threw a glance over her shoulder. The space between them was closing quickly so, in a spur of the moment decision, she reached out and yanked on an ice cream stand to her right. Calling "Sorry!" over her shoulder she carried on running in spite of the owner shouting obscenities after her.

Stopping just before she veered off toward the exit she glanced backwards once more. The man had been stopped in the crowds forming around tipped over ice cream cart and was throwing his arms out into a frustrated shrug.

Smiling to herself she flipped her hood onto her head and wandered outside.

She would just have to get Georgie's gift from somewhere else.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! That list is defo what I would introduce Steve to ((Harper wants to bring MLK/JFK up to Bucky bc she highkey wants to know if he and Hydra were a part of it))

Anyways...my tumblr is, as always, siriussblackx if you would like to follow me on there and thanks in advance for reading! 3


	6. Chapter 6

_There was a sound of whirring machines as her eyes flickered open. Her head was spinning as she pushed herself up from where it had been resting on the hard floor._

 _Her aching legs were shaking as she forced herself up onto her feet. The strands of hair escaping her ponytail stuck to her sweaty forehead and her shaking fingers reached up to push it out of her eyes._

" _She's awake. Send in another and keep the training going."_

Harper reawoke so violently she almost fell off her office chair. She was so exhausted she didn't even remember falling asleep midway through reading one of the letters she had received earlier in the day.

Her heart was beating faster than it ever had as she pushed the chair away from her desk and made her way over to the mini fridge in the corner to grab a bottle of water. The dreams were getting worse, getting more and more realistic. The feelings she suffered through during them even carrying on once she woke up.

And that wasn't even the worst thing about them.

As time passed they were feeling less like dreams and more like memories.

She ran her hands down her pale and clammy face as she took in a deep breath. The memory like dreams were haunting her mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to shake them. Growing up in foster care hadn't been the best at times and there were fuzzy moments, moments she had always thought she had pushed to the back of her mind to protect herself.

But now she was wondering whether the story she had always believed was the right one.

"Georgie loved her gift."

Harper jumped, knocking her - thankfully empty - mug off her desk and watching it shatter on the ground. She was so exhausted she hadn't even heard Ange come into the room.

"Good," she said forcing a smile as she glanced up and pushed her hair from her face.

"She didn't love that you dodged her party."

Raising her eyes to the ceiling Harper let out a sigh as she dropped herself back down onto her chair "I...something...something came up I'm sorry," she said rubbing her eyes and leaning back in her seat "I made sure to drop her present and card off, I wrote her an apology note."

" _Apology notes_ don't cut it with teenage girls H!" Ange exclaimed and Harper winced, reaching up with both hands to massage her temples "I don't know what's going on with you but _this_ isn't right...are you hungover?"

"Hungo-no!" Harper exclaimed with a shake of her head as she got up onto her feet, the chair flying backwards and crashing into the file cabinet behind her "No of course not. I just...I can't tell you at the moment but there's just something going on in my life and-"

Harper was cut off by Ange shaking her head "There never used to be anything you couldn't tell me," she said before she turned her back and walked out of the office.

"Shit," she said beneath her breath as she sat back down, almost missing the chair and swearing once more, and reached for the letter she had been reading when she fell asleep. As much as she tried to focus on the words scrawled across the page she just couldn't take them in.

Screwing up her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose and threw the letter back down onto her desk. She had never had a fight with Ange before, had never done anything to upset her since she had known her and yet here she was. Barely a month after bumping into Bucky Barnes in the museum and she was a completely different person.

Taking in a deep breath she pushed herself up onto her feet. Her legs were aching after her early morning run but she ignored it as she pulled open her door and followed in Ange's footsteps, ready to apologise.

"And what do you want with Harper?"

Hearing her friend's clipping tone she came to a stop. Staying hidden behind one of the stands in the exhibit she leaned around to get a look at what was going on.

Ange was stood talking to two men in suits Harper had never seen before. With the three of them standing side on to her she leaned further around, knowing they would have to turn their heads to catch a glimpse of her and needing to get a proper look.

"We heard she's the Captain America expert around here," one of the men said. He had a file tucked beneath his arm and some kind of badge hanging around his neck.

"Just a few questions, some advice, that's all we need," the second man explained and Harper pressed her back against the wall she was hiding behind when the first suit turned to glance into the exhibit. Her heart raced when she caught sight of the badge he was wearing, the one that looked exactly like one the man who had chased her through the mall had pinned on his jacket.

Her boots made no sound on the carpeted floor as she crept around the different stands in the exhibit. Her ears were pricked to hear any kind of sound and her breathing slow and steady despite the pounding her heart was doing in her chest.

All she needed to do was make it to the fire exit through the side door from the exhibit. Thanks to Keith, one of the security guards, and his many secret cigarette breaks she knew how to unhook the alarm system and would be on her way home in no time.

"Her office is just through here."

Knowing the route Ange would take, the easiest straight through the middle as she always did, Harper knew she was safe to continue in the opposite direction. Avoiding as many of the creaky floorboards as she could she practically held her breath as she got to the fire exit and hopped up onto her tiptoes.

Unhooking the alarm she pushed the door open and, sending one last glance over her shoulder, burst into a run.

She was breathing heavily by the time she slammed her apartment door behind her and practically fell back against it. Closing her eyes she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, taking breaths in through her nose and releasing them out of her mouth.

"Good you're home."

She jumped, banging her head on the door as she scrambled back up to her feet "You scared me half to death," she said with narrowed eyes and a hand resting on her chest as Bucky wandered through to the living room from the bedrooms "Stop breaking in."

"It's not breaking in if you leave the windows unlocked," he replied glancing across to her with raised eyebrows.

"That's neither here nor there," Harper answered trying her best to sound aloof but stuttering slightly over her words as a blush rose to her cheekbones. She turned her head away from him and took in a couple of deep breaths, determined to calm the fear racing through her heart while hoping he couldn't tell she left the windows unlocked in the hope he'd come back "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked brushing her hair from her face "I thought you were gone for good."

"And you were worried?" he asked with a slight smirk as he folded his arms over his chest "I'm sorry. My mind...I can't keep control of it sometimes," he continued with a sigh and a shake of his head "Are you okay? You came rushing in?"

The reality of what had happened back at the museum hit her once more and she turned back around. Marching back over to the door she quickly applied the deadbolt before she spun back to face him "There were these two guys," she began hoping her fears wouldn't sound as crazy as she thought they were about to "They came to the museum asking for me and...well I panicked."

Bucky's brow furrowed as he tucked his hands into his pockets and took a step closer to her "And these guys? What did they say?"

"They spoke to Ange I was...hiding," she replied raising her eyes to the ceiling and wishing she didn't sound like such a wimp "They were wearing badges around their necks and-" she across to him with a sheepish expression "It was the same one the man who chased me was wearing."

The look on his face told her her expression had been correct. His features had fallen and his eyebrows practically knitted together in concern "You were _chased_?" he asked reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose "They must be here. Hydra. Pack a bag."

"Bucky-"

"Harper," he cut across her looking over with a pointed expression "Just...humour me okay?" he asked in an almost pleading tone "A backpack. Just the essentials and just in case."

She felt like a petulant teenager as she caved with a sigh. Shuffling her feet along the floor she shrugged her shoulders as she passed him and made her way into her bedroom "Comes in after being gone for _ages_ and just takes over?" she grumbled beneath her breath as she crawled beneath her bed to grasp onto the old backpack that had fallen down there months ago "Lock your windows Harper," she said shoving a few items of clothing into the bottom of her bag "Pack a bag Harper," she continued and she shoved more and more inside "Do whatever I say because I'm the super soldier _Har-"_

The sound of knocking, pounding, on her front door cut her off and she paused. Frowning to herself she slowly zipped up her bag, slinging it onto her shoulder before creeping across the floor.

"H? Harper it's me!"

A sigh left her lips as she leaned against the door frame leading into her bedroom in relief. It was Jack. It was just Jack.

"What are you doing?" Bucky hissed from the shadows as she stepped out into the hallway.

"It's just Jack," she whispered back with a shrug of her shoulders as the knocking echoed through the apartment once more "He'll just be checking up on me, him and Ange will be worr-"

"Harper come on! Open up!"

Her face fell at the tone in which Jack was calling her. She had never heard his voice sound such a way and it sent more of a chill down her spine than the usual warmness in her heart the Watson family usually gave her "What do we do?" she asked turning to Bucky and gripping her hand around the strap of her bag.

Waving his hand and beckoning her to follow him he turned back to his room "The fire escape," he said beneath his breath as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around one of the straps dangling from his own bag. More knocking echoed loudly throughout the apartment, sounds of wood splintering soon following, as they made their way into Bucky's room.

Keeping an eye over his shoulder he ushered her through the window in front of him, following on and closing it as quietly as possible behind him.

Harper paused for a second as she straightened up on the fire escape outside. Glancing back to her place she found herself not even feeling sad that she was leaving it behind.

She jumped at the sound of people crashing through her front door and launched herself into action. Gripping onto the handrails she ran down the steps as fast as she could...pressing her hand against her mouth before a shout of exclaim could leave her when she spotted Bucky jump over the railings and land on the ground below.

"Come on!"

"Are you _insane_?" she hissed as she continued her run, stumbling slightly on the steps as she did so "I am not jumping."

"I'll catch you!"

"I don't _trust_ you to."

"If you're coming with me you have to trust me."

"If, _if_ , I'm coming with you then you can't ask me to do crazy things."

"Harper we don't have much ti-"

The sound of a window being forced open sent her into panic mode and she acted without thinking. Launching herself over the railings she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and braced herself for impact.

"Does this mean you'll trust me from now on?" Bucky asked quietly before he set her back on her feet gently. Grasping her wrist he pulled her over to the wall and into the shadows, the two of them standing there as silently as possible until they were sure the threat had passed.

"It means I'll think about it," she answered as she realised his arm was still around her and shook him off "But now we need to get back in the museum," she continued, adjusting her bag on her shoulders and beginning her walk in the direction of her workplace.

"I'm sorry what," he asked reaching out and grasping onto her bag to stop her in her tracks "Now you're the one being crazy Harper we can't do that."

"Trust is a two way thing _James_ ," she replied tugging her bag from his grasp and turning to face him as she threw her arms out into a shrug "There are a few things I need from my office," she explained before she turned back to continue on "It'll take a couple of minutes. We'll be in and out."

He narrowed his eyes as he stretched his legs to catch up to her. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers he stayed silent as they walked.

"Are you going to tell me why you left?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"No."

Letting out a huff she folded her arms over her chest "How about where you went?" she continued glancing to him out of the corner of her eye in time to see him shrug "I'm _so_ glad it's you I'm putting my trust into."

"Harper…"

"No it's okay," she interrupted him "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to tell me," she said as she flipped her hood up onto her head and shrugged her shoulders.

He let out a loud sigh as he reached out to grasp onto her arm, tugging her round to face him he replied to her shrug with one of his own "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I...I've told you I don't know my own mind. It plays tricks on me and sometimes I have to get away."

Harper glanced up to him from beneath her eyelashes and stared to him for a couple of seconds before she nodded her head "Yes," she said beneath her breath "Yes you did. I'm sorry," she said with a smile before she gestured to her right "Well we're here. Are you ready?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before stepping aside and gesturing for her to take the lead.

Looking smug she squared her shoulders and flipped her hair as she crept passed him, turning just before she crossed over the threshold she pressed her finger to her lips in a 'sushing' motion. Her movements were silent as she stepped through the, still unhooked, fire door as she chose where to place her feet carefully.

It took a second but she paused, taking her turn to raise her eyes in exasperation as she quietly spun on the spot "Why are you being so _loud_ ," she said in a whisper, throwing her arms out into a shrug and furrowing her brow "You were an _assassin_ didn't you learn to be quiet?"

He looked taken aback before he shook his head and replied "No? I was last one in they just handed me the biggest gun."

Harper arched her eyebrows. There were definitely moments which should be taken to appreciate how messed up Bucky's past was but this was not one of those times "Go and wait outside."

His brow furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to reply onto to be cut off by her raising her hand.

" _I'll_ be in and out, _you_ will attract attention."

The second he defiantly stared back at her seemed to last for hours before she shrugged her shoulders and gestured outside of the door once again to hurry him along "Fine," he said raising his hands innocently and turning on his heel to leave, Harper pinching the bridge of her nose at how much noise that simple movement made.

Once she was convinced he was safely out of the way she carried on. Sticking to the walls and softly placing one foot, literally, in front of the other she made her way back through the corridors to her office. Dodging around motion sensored sections of her exhibit she held her breath and dropped down beside one of the information stands when she heard footsteps.

It was tempting to emerge from her hiding place when she saw it was Ted, the older security guard whose job she had saved when the Captain America uniform was stolen, but she stopped herself. She would hate to get him into more trouble.

Straightening up Harper glanced left and right before she stepped out into the open. Her office was in her view and her fingers plucked the key from the pocket of her jeans before she pushed herself to cross the room.

She allowed herself a sigh of relief once she was inside with the door closed behind her. Leaning with her hands pressing against her desk she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths before she began the task she had gone in to complete. Moving around the room she shoved different items into the backpack she'd dumped on her chair, slowly opening the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet she leafed through the files she had put to one side in case she came across Bucky again and plucked a few out.

Zipping up her bag she slung it back onto her shoulders before she took a moment to place her key on her desk. Reaching for her pad of sticky notes she pulled one off and quickly scribbled a ' _Sorry Ange. Hx'_ and stuck it to the desk beside her key.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose she reached down and opened the door once again. Stepping out her ears pricked at the sound of voices in the near distance so, hoping the slight creak to her doc martens wasn't as bad as she remembered, she launched herself into a run. Throwing her glance over her shoulder she spotted a dark haired girl watching after her from the middle of her exhibit.

Jumping through the doorway she grasped onto Bucky's shirt as she passed him "Come on," she said with a breathless smile "Time to go!"

* * *

I couldn't find the name for Stan Lee's character, it's probably out there somewhere but I thought the name Ted was too cute and I had to use it

It's been a while so I thought I'd better update! If you'd like to read more Harper though there are some prompts on my tumblr as well as asks and edits - siriussblackx (same as on here)

thanks for reading!3


	7. Chapter 7

"So _this_ is where you've been staying then?" Harper asked dropping her bag to the floor and glancing up as she wandered the floor space of the old warehouse "It's...cozy."

"It's safe," Bucky corrected her as he climbed through the tight space between the broken door and its frame "But if it's not up to your standards, please, feel free to leave," he continued gesturing over to the half open door and raising his eyebrows.

"Wow so you're taking on the role of welcoming host then?" she asked before she turned and caught his eye, sending him a smile so he knew she was only joking "I wonder what this place used to be," she muttered to herself as she wandered further into it, her head rested backward as she looked up to the offices above.

Watching her aimlessly walk around the space Bucky smiled to himself as he dropped down into one of the deck chairs he'd stolen from a garden nearby "I don't know, I haven't really had a proper look around yet," he answered her.

"It makes me sad, knowing this place was once buzzing with busy workers and now it's just a shell," she mused as she spun on the spot until she was facing him once again. The thoughtful look on her face fell into a sheepish smile and a blush coloured her cheekbones "I guess that's the workaholic in me showing her face."

Bucky sent her a smile back as he reached back for the other chair behind him and tugged it around so it was beside his. He felt terrible, getting her into all of this and dragging her away from a comfortable life "How about you show me some more of the files?" he asked watching the subtle change in her expression and the way her tense shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Okay," she answered with a nod of her head, the soles of her boots scuffing along the floor as she made her way over and plucked her bag on the way. Sitting with it on her knee she unzipped it slowly, sending him a look out of the corner of her eye "You're only doing this to make me feel better aren't you?"

Bucky shrugged before he turned his chair so it was facing hers. Leaning with his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hands he arched his eyebrows to encourage her "So, Steve's mom, Sarah?, died in 1936?"

They sat there for a while. Harper was so at ease talking about the subject she knew so much about he could have sat there and listened to her retell stories of his past all night.

It wasn't until she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, placing her glasses on the top of her head for a few seconds, that he knew she was beginning to tire "Time to stop," he said reaching over and gently taking the file she was gripping onto out of her hands "Listen, Harper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to you."

She shook her head "The only difference to my life if you hadn't shown up would have been that I would have had to go through it alone," she said taking in a deep and shaky breath "I've seen them before. The man who chased me through the mall, the dark haired girl in the exhibit tonight, they're all familiar to me. They would have come for me whether or not you were around and...and I wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't here to help me."

He kept his eyes down to the floor for a couple of seconds before he nodded his head "I guess Steve and I made it hard for you to be the Captain America expert around here huh?"

"You also made it possible for me to have the job I do...I _did_? So I think it's evens," she answered with a smile and a yawn. Shuffling onto her side she tucked her legs up beneath her and leaned with her head on the back of her chair.

Her eyes felt heavy and she was surprisingly comfortable but she still didn't expect to fall asleep as quickly as she did.

The noise jolted her. Her arms and legs felt heavy as the echoing footsteps became louder and louder. Her head rolled to one side and she realised she had shifted in her seat, her breathing was laboured as though she had been running and a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

" _Time to get up."_

The voice echoed off the walls of the warehouse and her eyes flickered open. Blinking rapidly she tried her best to focus on what was in front of her through the darkness.

Her shaking fingers curled up into fists and her heart jumped in fear when she realised her wrists were being held by something. Had Bucky not secured the warehouse before falling asleep? Had someone broken in or was this the reason he had lured her away from her life?

She rattled the restraints holding her in place as anger bubbled up to replace the fear.

" _Harper."_

Her fury was bubbling over, her feet trying to pull out of the metal holding them in place while her back arched away from the chair.

" _ **Harper**_!"

Her head shook at the sound of his voice. He seemed so far away, as though he was battling to shout through high winds. A sob escaped her throat out of frustration and she wished she could reach out to him…

"HARPER!"

A loud gasp filled her lungs as she was yanked out of her dream by the sound of his shout. Bucky was kneeling in front of her, hands on either shoulder as he stared to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Wh-wh-what?" she asked shocked that she was able to move her hands to place them opposite where his were resting. Pressing against his shoulders to steady herself she took quick and shallow breaths in through her mouth.

"You were dreaming," he said in a slow and steady tone "And now you're panicking but you need to slower your breathing," he said taking in a deep breath through his nose and holding it for a couple of seconds. Letting it out through his mouth he let go of her with his right hand for a second to gesture for her to copy him "It was just a dream."

Nodding her head she closed her eyes as she copied his actions, even the musty air in the warehouse feeling fresh in her lungs as she drew it in "It felt so real," she said in a whisper once she managed to get a hold of her breathing to steady it.

Now that she was calmer she glanced around the room to see that sun was streaming in through the sections of window which allowed it. As much as she still felt exhausted she had slept the entire night "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

He sent her a reassuring smile as he shook his head and stretched back up to a standing position "I was already awake," he said as he crossed the room to glance into his open rucksack "Not a big sleeper."

Harper gathered her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, securing it with the band she kept around her wrist, before she also got to her feet. Stretching her arms above her head she tilted her head until there was a satisfying clicking sound, there was a slight ache to her muscles from sleeping curled up in a chair as she crossed the room to glance out of the window.

"We don't have anything to eat," Bucky said in an apologetic tone as he zipped his bag back up and threw himself into his own chair.

Digging into the pockets of her jeans Harper pulled out a few notes "I have thirty bucks, some lint and a button," she said holding her hand out to show him her findings "You stay here I'll go and get us something to eat," she said shoving the money back where she had found it and grabbing her coat from where she had placed it on the back of her chair.

"You're not-"

"I'm going on my own," she insisted holding her hand up to stop him when she noticed he was pushing himself up off his chair "You stick out like a sore thumb in Washington. No one knows who I am."

She left before he had the chance to argue. Slipping through the broken door she glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before she headed to her left, remembering she had seen a small store not too far away when they'd arrived the previous day.

A bell dinged above her head as she pushed the heavy door open. Turning her face away from the welcoming looking man standing behind the counter she wandered along the first aisle. Not really sure what Bucky liked or even what was standard on the run food she just grabbed the essentials. Bread, some jam and peanut butter, a few packs of chips, a couple of bars of chocolate and two large bottles of water.

Her eyes flickered to the security camera on the wall behind the counter, just pointed toward the cash register, before she seamlessly slipped a couple of the sour candy bars into her large pockets.

She felt a little bad when the man serving her sent her a sparkling smile. Keeping her head down she avoided conversation as he scanned her items and packed her bag, simply uttering a "Thank you," before she handed over her money, accepted the change and made her way back out into the open.

A sigh of relief left her as the door clicked shut behind her and she headed back in the direction of the warehouse. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected to happen, there was no way people would recognise her, but she was still glad it was over.

"Supplies bought," she said as she clambered back through the hole they called a door "Probably got more candy than intended," she continued holding the bag up and digging into the pockets of her coat "I'm not really used to-" she paused when she looked up to see Bucky was glaring out of one of the windows "-grocery shopping...is everything okay?"

He jumped as though he hadn't noticed she had arrived back "I'm just not sure we're safe here," he said, the tension of The Winter Soldier back in his shoulders as he crossed the room with heavy footfalls. He eyed the bag she had placed on the floor with suspicion for a couple of seconds before he realised what it was "We may need to move on soon."

"Okay," she answered with a shrug and a nod of her head. She knew she needed to ask him what was going on, why they had run away from Jack and if they had a plan but instead she agreed and asked the only thing she knew he would answer honestly "Where?"

Bucky looked to her almost in surprise "Somewhere that isn't here," he answered vaguely "Probably another city, another state...somewhere we'll blend in more until we can sort trying to skip the country."

If someone would have told her a month ago that this would be what her life would be like she wouldn't have believed them "You think we should leave the _country_?" she asked as the fear she should have been feeling from the off began to creep up her neck.

"I think we should try," he answered as he glanced into the bag Harper had brought back and plucked out a packet of chips. Instead of opening it he eyed her almost suspiciously "We just need to figure things out. It's going to be difficult travelling with a wanted assassin."

"Well," she began, the word leaving her lips slowly "I actually think I can help with that."

* * *

Bucky frowned as he followed her into a darkened alley. His metal arm whirred as his fingers curled up into an anxious fist.

Harper was a few paces in front of him, the two of them ducking and diving between drying washing hanging in between the walls. There was a smile alive on her face as she turned to see if he was still following "Not too far now," she said with a twitch of her eyebrows "Honestly. Ryan is the best in the business," she continued as she suddenly came to a stop at a door to their right.

Before he could ask how she knew a person who was the best in the fake ID and passport business she leaned her ear close to the door. Reaching her hand up she knocked an intricate pattern.

His fingers flexed beside the knife he kept holstered to his waist as the sound of footsteps approaching the other side of the door. He steadied his stance as the handle began to turn and ignored the roll of Harper's eyes as he moved so he was standing slightly in front of her.

A frown of confusion came to his face when the door swung open and an unimpressed looking girl in her mid twenties dragged her eyes from her phone to see who was knocking at her door "Hey!" she said with a grin when she spotted the blonde standing slightly hidden by him "Harper! Long time no see!" she exclaimed tucking her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey Ryan," Harper answered and Bucky glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. He had not been expecting the best in the fake passport industry to be a young woman with pink hair and a nose ring "Can we come in?"

There was a haze of smoke in the room they stepped into. The television was showing some courtroom drama and there was a teenage boy lounging on the couch who barely glanced up from the joint he was smoking as they walked passed him.

"Harper what are we doing here?" he whispered in irritation as Ryan began to lead them up the stairs.

"If your boy doesn't want to be here H he can wait outside."

She sent him a look over her shoulder and he couldn't help but notice that she looked more relaxed with this Ryan than she ever had around him. She did her best to put her trust into him with barely any question the least he could do was return the favour.

"He's good Ry," Harper said resting a hand on her shoulder "He's just not used to socialising."

Bucky found himself tugging the left sleeve of his hoodie further over his gloved hand as Ryan turned to look at him "Are we doing this then?" he asked feeling more and more closed in as every second of them being in this small home passed by.

A smile came to Ryan's face as she leaned over and pushed one of the doors open "It's already done," she said stepping into the room and gesturing for them to follow her "H sent over pictures of you both and I got to work," she continued as the two followed her inside and Harper shut the door behind them.

Bucky's eyes were wide as he glanced around his surroundings. There had been plenty of times he had been exposed to confusing looking technology but it was odd to him to see it in such a homely setting.

Ryan's bed, a small structure with blankets haphazardly thrown over it, was pushed into the corner beside an average sized wardrobe so it could be the computer equipment which overtook the room. Multiple screens stared to him from the desks lined around the room, the whir of a printer hit his ears along with the buzz of a scanner.

"So your new name is Steve Jones," Ryan began as she shoved a passport into his hands, he glanced up just to see Harper's eyes become wide at the choice of name "Problem?"

"No," Bucky answered quickly and quietly as she handed him more means of ID "Thank you," he continued as he flicked through the pages of the passport, which already looked worn and as though it had been in his possession for a while "These look amazing."

"I know right," Ryan answered without even a hint of a joke to her tone as she turned to Harper "And Rose Smith," she said as she went to hand over what she was holding onto and take the envelope Harper was offering to her. Her eyes narrowed as she held her hand away and tapped the IDs on her palm "You're not in trouble are you H?"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds as Bucky busied himself with tucking his own fake forms of identification into one of the pockets of his rucksack.

"You know you don't have to worry about me Ry," Harper said with a smile as she took Ryan's work from her and shoved the envelope into her hands. That part of this new plan had been the most difficult, there was no way for Harper to avoid security cameras when taking money from her bank account but it had been a risk they'd had to take.

Ryan chewed down on her bottom lip before she nodded, still not looking convinced, and turned to show them back out. They walked in silence back down the stairs, the boy sitting on the couch not noticing them once more as they passed, and headed over to the door.

"Okay," Ryan said, planting her hand on Bucky's chest once Harper had crossed over the threshold and was standing in the alleyway. She was a lot stronger than he had been expecting "If you've got her into something I expect you to look after her."

He could feel the anger of the winter soldier rise up within him like a tidal wave. His jaw tensed as the sections of his metal arm locked into activation mode beneath his hoodie, he could feel Harper's gaze burning into the side of his head and could see her braced to grab him if she needed to out of the corner of his eye.

And then he took in a deep breath and everything became calm once again.

"I will," he promised with a curt nod of his head.

Unaware of how much danger she could have put herself into Ryan sent him a sweet smile, one without even a hint of sarcasm, as she dropped her hand back down to her side "Good," she said raising her chin and moving out of his way "Bye H, stay safe," she continued before she glanced both ways along the alley and slammed the door shut.

"I wouldn't have hurt her."

Harper's cheekbones coloured as she hurried to keep up with him when he began to walk "I didn't-" she stopped her lie before it could get any further "You can't blame me for being worried," she said as she drew level with him, tucking her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and glancing up to him "You took control though, I saw it."

Unable to stop it he smiled back to her and nodded "She was right anyway. I've got you into this mess and I'm not going to let anything in it hurt you."

Harper's eyes rolled as she shifted the bag on her back "I got into this on my own and you know it," she said with a side eyed look to him as her shoulders squared "Plus I can handle myself," she continued in a tone which told him not even she fully believed it. Glancing to him from the corner of her eye she raised her chin stubbornly "And if you think I'm gunna let my ex still run my life _she's_ got another thing coming," she said with a huff and a roll of her eyes.

Without coming back with a comment Bucky simply sent her another smile "So what now?" he asked as they emerged from the alleyway and glanced around the bustling Washington Streets.

There was an uncomfortableness about her at the sound of his question. She shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips, reaching up she curled the fingers of her right hand around the strap of her bag and shrugged her shoulder "I was thinking we should start in New York."


	8. Chapter 8

He thought she had been crazy to suggest it but in part he knew she had been right. The New York air filling his lungs felt like home as he stepped off the train, familiarity spread warmly across his chest as he glanced around.

"Hey," Harper greeting in a quiet tone as she appeared by her side and reached out to place a hand on his arm. They had sat apart, though still in each other's eye line, on the train because of limited seating and the hope of not drawing attention to themselves "You alright?"

The smile which stretched across his face was genuine as he glanced down to her and nodded his head "C'mon," he said glancing around before turning to his right "This way."

Brooklyn had definitely changed a lot since he'd last been there but there was no denying that the feeling around the place was still the exact same. The memories were flooding back in a tidal wave as he walked the streets with Harper close behind.

Steve, back when he was the little guy, getting into scrapes down back alleys. The cafe they loved meeting in for breakfast. The boxing club where Bucky himself had excelled. The spot where he has first found out he was being drafted…

"You look a little overwhelmed," Harper said reaching out and placing her hand on his back "Let's go and get settled in the hotel before we go any further."

He had never been more grateful to have her with him than he did in that moment. Tugging his cap further over his eyes he fell in line behind her as she took the lead, consulting the maps app on the burner phone Ryan had apparently slipped her as she attempted to find the hotel she'd called earlier on.

"Here for business or pleasure?"

Bucky kept his head down and busied himself with their bags as Harper spoke to the tired looking lady behind the counter. His eyes closed for a few seconds as memories of hurrying after whatever trouble Steve had got himself into raced through his mind.

He hadn't been allowed to think of Steve for years. At the beginning he'd tried his hardest to hold onto memories, to keep his humanity despite the torture, but it had never been allowed to last. As soon as his brow had softened or he'd misspoken he'd be back under and his memory would be wiped for good.

"He's tired," he heard Harper make excuses for him, snapping himself out of his memory and raising his head slightly "Long trip," she continued before she lay her hands lightly on his shoulder and his back as she guided him over to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed in front of them she stepped a few paces away from him, reaching down to press the button for the third floor.

He found himself missing the contact. Glancing to her out of the corner of his eye he watched as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She looked tired herself, her skin a shade paler than usual and a redness framing her eyes.

Smiling to himself he ducked his head down once more as the doors pinged open. The old him, the him who strutted around these streets like he owned them, would have loved Harper. The long blonde hair, beautiful features and the strong mind of her own. She would have been just his type.

Her jaw was set and her fingers gripped around the straps of the bag on her back. Every movement was calculated as she pushed herself into a walk, her eyes darting left and right before she stepped out into the corridor. Her boots effortlessly made no sound as she walked down toward their room, her eyes focussing between the key resting in her palm and the numbers on the doors.

"Ah here we are," she said as she came to a stop outside one of the rooms and a smile stretched her lips. She lit up when she smiled, almost like it was a rare treat she was gifting to the people around her "You can have the bed by the door," she said as she dropped her own bag down on the bed beside the window "I'm gunna go in the shower," she said as she slipped her jacket off, digging through her things to grab her essentials before she disappeared through the door opposite where he was standing.

He felt as though he hadn't spoken a word in days as he crossed the room to glance out into the street. He could feel the paranoia tingle at the back of his neck and his urge to run made his fingers curl up into tight fists.

Closing his eyes he ran a hand down his face. It had been a lot, traipsing around the old place, and he was starting to feel the exhaustion over take any other feeling. He hadn't slept a full night since he'd escaped Hyrda's clutches but in that moment he felt as though he could sleep for two in a row.

"Are you alright?"

The wariness to her tone always stabbed at his heart slightly. Though he couldn't blame her the fact that someone like Harper had reason to be scared of him hurt "Fine," he reassured her, turning on the spot to see she was standing just outside of the bathroom door. Her face was clear of any make up which had remained on her skin from the other day and her hair was still damp but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

But with a slight shake of his head those thoughts were gone. Harper was _helping_ him. She was young, with her entire life ahead of her, he was already dragging her down enough without the 'Old Bucky' shoving his nose in.

"Then why are you stood by my bed?" she asked with a slight smirk tugging on the corners of her lips "You don't mind if I sleep do you?"

It was then that he noticed she was dressed for bed. Baggy bottoms and a long sleeved comfy looking top which drowned her slight frame "Of course not," he said with a smile as he passed her to head over to his own side of the room. Keeping his back to her he waited until she leaned over to flip the light off before he tugged his shirt over his head, replaced his jeans with a pair of his own baggy pyjama style bottoms and slid beneath the, slightly stiff and uncomfortable, hotel sheets.

It felt as though barely any time had passed when he was stirred from the deep slumber he'd found himself in. His brow furrowed in sleep fuelled confusion as the sound of a shout caught his attention.

" _No! No stop!"_

Harper's dream seemed different this time. Her exclaims more of a sob than the usual fighting shout.

Bucky wished he knew what happened when she closed her eyes, what nightmares plagued her mind, but he knew never to ask. He wouldn't be overly keen on sharing what ran through his memories when the lights went out so he would never expect her to.

So instead, as another pleading cry of ' _Stop'_ echoed through the room, he slipped out of the bed "Harper," he said in a whisper as he took a couple of steps closer to her bed "Harper you're dreaming," he continued as his arm reached out to gently rest his hand on her shoulder.

She awoke almost instantly. Bolting into an upright position she stared at him in terror for a few seconds before she did something completely out of character and flung her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, _hey_ it's okay," he reassured her as she buried her face into his shoulder "It was just a dream."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Bucky crouching at her bedside with his metal arm wrapped around her waist and his other gently rubbing her back. Harper with her arms resting over his shoulders and her face pressing against his neck.

His brow furrowed in concern when she straightened up, keeping the palms of her hands pressed against the tops of his shoulders as she took in a few deep breaths "All good?"

She blinked furiously a couple of times before she nodded her confirmation "All good," she said with a small, forced smile. Her hands reaching out to grasp onto his as he made a move to stand "No," she said almost desperately as she pulled him closer "Will you stay with me?"

"I…" he paused for a second as his eyes met her pleading gaze. He knew he shouldn't, knew it probably wasn't safe, but in the short time he had known her he had never seen her so upset "Sure," he said with a tight lipped smile and a quick nod of his head as she let him go for a couple of seconds so he was able to climb in beside her.

Her cheekbone was wet with tears as she leaned her head on his chest, her eyes closing again almost immediately as he wrapped his arm around her tiny frame.

She wasn't woken by her dreams again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bucky felt heavy as he slowly stirred from his deep sleep. His eyes blinked a couple of times as he shifted in the, almost too comfortable, bed and stared up to the ceiling.

He'd not slept that well for as long as he could remember.

"Oh. You're awake."

He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice, shuffling up into a sitting position he glanced across the room to where Harper was emerging out of the bathroom.

There was a slight blush to her usually pale skin as she pushed her hair from her face "I'm sorry," she said in a hurried tone as she perched herself on the end of the bed "For last night. I was still half asleep and…" her hands were wringing together in her lap "You seemed to have a calming effect on me."

Despite himself he found a smile coming to his face, his right hand reaching up to rub down from his cheekbones to his chin "I could say the same about you," he answered pushing himself up onto his feet without glancing her way "Possibly the best night's sleep I've had in a while," he continued as he crossed the room, his footsteps even heavy with his feet bare.

He held the breath filling his lungs for a couple of seconds as he made it over to the window, leaning forward and twitching the curtains to one side. He didn't feel as comfortable as he thought he would have, being back in the old place. There was an almost claustrophobic grip around him as he glanced down to the bustling street in front of their hotel, a sense that he could still be recognised by someone he passed even after all of this time.

"I think we need to move on," he said letting the curtain fall back into place and stepping away from the window. Turning on his heel his eyes met Harper's worried gaze "I just think it's sensible to keep moving," he assured her with a half smile as he shoved his feet into a pair of socks and tugged on his boots.

"Of course," she answered in a small tone, pushing herself back into an upright position with a touch of weariness. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and her hair still a little damp from the shower as she tugged it up into a messy bun at the top of her head "Where to?" she asked as she began to shove her things back into her bag.

He hadn't thought that far ahead, his brain already feeling a little scrambled as it contemplated the day ahead. He wasn't used to having to make plans, his days usually planned out well in advance for him, structured from the moment he was woken to the moment he was placed back under.

"We'll get on the next train going," he said with a shrug of his shoulders "There's no need to plan too much," he continued, his eyes closing as he took a moment before repacking the things he had taken out of his bag the previous night. His well rested feeling from only moments earlier far from his grasp.

Harper's eyes sparkled with the thrill of adventure despite the slightly unsure look on her face as she slung her bag onto her shoulder "Y'know I think this is the longest I've been away from the museum," she mused, almost as though she was talking to herself "And I don't find myself missing it," she added as her hand reached back to rub the place at the base of her neck just above the middle of her shoulder blades where she would start to ache from leaning over her computer "Bet you didn't think you'd hear me say that huh?"

The lightness in her tone caught his attention and, on impulse, a grin stretched across his lips "Not for a second," he admitted as her shoulders rose and fell, her lips curling upward to mirror his expression as she reached out to push the hotel room door open.

"Got everything?"

Bucky's eyes did a quick sweep of the room before he nodded his head. Hitching his bag into a more comfortable position on his back he followed her out into the corridor, smiling to himself as he watched her glance up and down before she took the first step.

The woman, one different from the previous day, on reception tried to pull them into a bright conversation as a way of selling the hotel's breakfast but Harper batted back with small comments. They had to get going. They had somewhere to be. Yes the room was fine and they'd slept well. They had a train to catch, they'd grab something from a Starbucks on the way.

Bucky had stayed quiet, plastering a smile on his face and digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he nodded along with what was being said. The room felt too hot and the lights were too bright as he shuffled from foot to foot, listening to Harper settle the bill as his brain tried to sort through the jumbled plans it was trying to put together.

"You're acting weird," she said in a hushed and almost warning tone as they fell into step beside one another, making their way over to the door and out into the much fresher air "Are you alright?"

He nodded, mechanically plastering on a smile as his hands gripped into fists in his pockets.

Harper's eyebrows raised and she quickly glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to them both, before placing her hand on his shoulder and shoving him into a side alley. She was a lot stronger than she looked, taking him off guard and almost snapping him out of the funk he had found himself slipping into.

"What's going on?" she asked tilting her head to one side and folding her arms tightly around herself. Her brow was furrowed in concern and her fingers tapped almost nervously against the fabric of her jacket.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning against the wall and allowing his head to rest back, taking in a few gulps of the outside air "I'm okay, honestly," he promised as he pushed away and sent her a smile "I got too hot in there that's all."

She looked suspicious, her eyes flickering over him to make sure he was telling the truth, before her eyebrow arched and she nodded her head "We need to tell each other when there's something going on okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement, hitching his bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulders before they both made their way out back into the crowded sidewalk.

Harper kept one eye on him as they made their way to the train station. Her hands tucked into the pockets of her coat, her elbow nudging Bucky's every now and then as she sent him a reassuring smile.

His shoulders were tense as they made their way into the underground, his eyes darting around in suspicion at the handful of homeless men sat leaning against the walls and his metal fingers curling into a tight fist. He took in deep breaths through his nose, blinking his eyes furiously to keep himself focussed.

"Okay the next train is in-" Harper paused to check her watch "-a few minutes so we shouldn't be stood here too long," she said as they stepped onto the platform "All good?"

Bucky's eyes swept the faces around him, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he evaluated the scene, before he nodded once "All good," he confirmed letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.

The train was loud as it screeched to a halt in the platform, Harper and Bucky allowing the people around them to surge forward toward the opening doors. Chatter filled the air as the minimal amount of free seats were soon occupied, wary eyes sliding over to them as both they stepped onto the train and turned their backs. Watching the doors slam closed Harper shifted her gaze to the uncomfortable looking Bucky, planting her feet to steady herself as the train began to move once more.

They were on their way to Boston.


	9. Chapter 9

_MISSING!_

 _Harper Rhodes. Age 27. Height 5'6". Blue eyes, blonde hair and a slim build. Harper talks with a slight French accent and was last seen wearing straight leg black trousers, a white shirt and a black blazer, her shoulder length hair was tied up into a messy bun._

Dragging her eyes away from the rest of the poster being shown on the television, the picture of her arriving at work and Ange's contact details, Harper turned from the electrical store window chewing on her bottom lip.

"At least you know you have people who care?" Bucky offered as the two of them fell into step beside one another, Harper tugging the peak of his cap further down over her eyes "You can always…" he trailed off as her elbow dug into his side.

"I do feel terrible," she admitted adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder "But I also know this is exactly where I need to be right now," she continued checking both ways down the road before they stepped out "And at least Ryan hasn't opened her big mouth."

Bucky couldn't help but smirk as they wandered into the small shop, their stomachs rumbling in protest at having not been fed for a while "She's more trustworthy than you give her credit for."

"More like less controlling," Harper answered with a good natured roll of her eyes as she stocked up on sandwiches and chocolate "Honestly, that girl will fuss over me something rotten if I let her. Once Ryan's in your life it's hard to get rid."

"You wouldn't want to be rid of her though," Bucky said grabbing hold of a couple of bottles of water and a few pieces of fruit.

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, her nose wrinkling up in faux disgust when he placed his choices on the counter beside hers "Didn't realise you were her biggest fan," she said as a smirk came to her face and she arched her eyebrows across to him "As much as it _pains_ me to admit it...you're right though I guess. I don't really know where I'd be without her to be honest," she said digging through her bag for her money.

" _Get your feet off the coffee table," Ryan snapped to her brother, kicking his calf and throwing her arms out into a shrug. Rolling her eyes she waved her hands in a lame attempt to clear the smoke swirling through the room, swearing beneath her breath as she tripped over his discarded trainers and sending him a glare as she checked the time on her phone "Can you not sort your shit out? I've got a client coming over any minute."_

" _A client," Eddie scoffed as he took another drag of his joint, not making any attempt to move "You mean the people you photoshop shit for?"_

" _Well one of us has to do something to keep this household running, are you going to go out and get a nine to five?" she asked rolling her eyes and shaking her head when she was answered with silence "Thought not," she mumbled to herself as a loud knocking echoed through the house "At least pick up your shoes for god sake."_

 _Gathering up the papers she had prepared earlier on in the day she hooked them under her arm before making her way out of the living room. Pushing her hair from her face she checked her reflection in the mirror that decorated the wall in the hallway, wiping some stray eyeliner from beneath her eyes, before swinging the door open._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw the redhead on the other side "I don't know anything," she said in a rushed manner, stepping back and moving to slam the door shut._

 _But it was too late. The woman had stretched her foot out, pressing her palm against the wood to stop it from shutting "Well, unfortunately for you, I don't believe you."_

Reaching up Harper smiled as she accepted the bag off the man working the till, his eyes narrowing as he got a full look of her face "You look familiar," he said in slightly broken English, his eyes travelling over to the newspapers lining the wall to his left.

"Must have one of those faces," she said with a slightly nervous chuckle, turning her back before he could say any more and gesturing for Bucky to rush out of the store.

"This isn't going to work," he said as they stepped out into the fresh air, Harper throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure they hadn't been followed "Either you have to go back or…"

"We skip the country?" she asked looking to him out of the corner of her eye, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips "We didn't get these fake passports for nothing Bucky," she continued with a roll of her eyes when she spotted the surprised expression on his face "What did you think they were for?"

"I guess you're right," he replied opening up his sandwich as they turned the corner and headed back to the station they had arrived at only a half hour previous "Jump on the next flight to wherever it's going?"

Harper's eyebrows arched as she glanced up from the packet she'd busying herself with "Are you okay alone for about an hour?" she asked catching Bucky off guard and allowing a laugh to leave her lips at the look on his face "Not for anything sinister, I just...have something I need to do."

 _Raking her fingers through her hair Angela let out a huff of a sigh, straightening up from where she had been searching through Harper's bottom draw and turning to Jack "Have you found anything?"_

" _Nothing," he answered as he leaned against the frame of Harper's bedroom door, crossing his arms over his chest "I know she was in here when I came over," he continued, speaking more to himself, with a shake of his head. Crossing the room he slid the window open and leaned out, his eyes searching the view before him "There's no way she would have been able to run down all the fire escape stairs before I arrived though."_

" _We need to get her face out there," Ange said getting to her feet and pulling her phone from her back pocket, lighting up the screen and checking her messages for the one hundredth time since she'd arrived at Harper's apartment "She can't just disappear. Someone will have seen her."_

" _Well maybe if you'd kept your eye on her like you were supposed to none of this would have happened."_

 _Spinning on the spot to face him Ange's eyebrows furrowed into a frown "_ You _were the one who let her slip through your fingers Jack," she snapped back, shoving her phone back into her pocket and turning to leave the room "I can't be here twenty four seven when I have you and the kids to think about as well," she called over her shoulder as she made her way back into the open plan kitchen and living room. There was a jacket haphazardly thrown over the arm of the sofa and a pair of Harper's converse trainers sitting on the floor just in front of the coffee table._

 _It was as though she had only just left the room. Like she could arrive back at any moment._

 _Digging her hand into the other pocket of her jeans Ange sighed as she pulled the crumpled up note she'd found on Harper's desk out in the open. Unfolding it she ran a finger over the words written in her, usually unreadable, scrawl as though touching them would give her an insight into what the hell was going on._

" _I'm sorry," Jack said softly as he appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

" _So you should be," Ange answered with a roll of her eyes, sending her husband a tight lipped smile before dropping a kiss on his cheek and moving away from him._

 _Pottering around the kitchen in the hope of finding any type of clue to head them in the right direction she began opening and closing all of the different cupboards. Hopping up onto her tiptoes to look into the very back and letting out disappointed sighs when she was met with nothing that could help._

 _Her eyebrows furrowed as she swung open the refrigerator door "Jack?" she called over her shoulder, nodding toward where she had been staring. Lined along two shelves were tubs filled with lasagnes, stew and other meals "She hasn't been eating the food we've made her."_

He had finished his food, read over a newspaper left behind by someone else and tried his hardest to not look as suspicious as he felt he was looking. He went for walks, he sat on a nearby bench and he went back into the store to get himself another bottle of water.

Harper was taking a lot longer than she had said she would and he was beginning to worry.

"Are we going then or what?"

Bucky's eyebrows fell into a frown of confusion as he turned on his heel toward the familiar sounding accent. The woman walking toward him was wearing a leather jacket, a baggy black tshirt and a pair of jeans ripped at the knee, her feet had been shoved into a pair of ankle boots but it was her hair which had thrown him off.

"It's just a wash in wash out," Harper said running her fingers through her, still slightly damp, auburn coloured hair "Sorry I took so long, the hand dryers in the public toilets suck if you're trying to dry your hair."

"You did _that_ in some public toilets?" he asked casting an eye over the well done dye job before looking at her with suspicion "And the clothes?"

"Best if you don't know," she answered with a smirk, patting her hand on his shoulder before pushing herself into a walk passed him and sliding a pair of sunglasses he hadn't realised she'd had along her nose.

The nerves buzzed between the two of them as they got closer and closer to the airport. The passports Ryan had done for them felt heavy in their pockets as they went over the names, addresses and dates of birth written on them over and over in their minds.

"Two one way tickets please."

The woman behind the counter glanced up from her computer screen with a lazy look on her face "Where to?"

Harper's heart pounded in her chest as she glanced across to Bucky for a second, her hand curling around the wad of cash in her jacket pocket as she pretended to think over the question in her mind "London," she said with a bright smile. She'd managed to borrow a phone from a kind passerby, with the pretence of getting in touch with a friend, and made a quick google search of the next planes leaving the airport "We're going travelling for our honeymoon," she said reaching across and wrapping her arm around Bucky's waist "Bit of a last minute decision."

She held her breath as the woman stared at her for a few seconds, her eyes flickering between her and the uncomfortable looking Bucky before a wide smile came to her red painted lips "Congratulations!" she exclaimed and Harper let out a discreet sigh of relief. Turning back to her computer she typed in a few words, clicked her mouse a couple of times and spun her chair back around with, if possible, an even wider grin "You're in luck! We have two seats left on the next flight out, there will be a layover Reykjavík but only for a couple of hours," she explained typing once more and quoting them the price, accepting the money Harper handed over and printing out their tickets.

"Thank you so much!" Harper exclaimed in a manner she would usually describe as 'over the top', accepting the print outs from the woman and sending her a grateful smile "Hold my hand," she hissed to Bucky as they turned to head deeper into the airport, throwing a smile over her shoulder as the woman called for them to have an amazing time.

"Honeymoon?"

"You saw how happy it made her, people don't question things which make them happy," Harper answered with a shrug of her shoulders "She had an engagement ring on her finger and a photo of her and a man on her desk. She was bound to get wrapped up in the romance of a last minute wedding and honeymoon."

"Okay I'll give you that one," Bucky said with a smile on his face as they wandered through the busy airport, their hands still joined together as he bumped his shoulder against hers.

They were able to blend in with the crowd easily as they waited to board the plane. Harper wandered around the shops, picking up almost every single book she came across to run her eyes over the blurbs on the backs, while Bucky stayed sat with their bags.

The part they had been dreading was over. Their passports had been checked for the first time with no question and, much to Harper's surprise, the metal detector had remained silent as Bucky wandered through. As she picked up the fifth book in the row, barely paying attention to the cover, she could still feel the flurry of nervous butterflies in her stomach.

She'd never left the country before. Sure the way she spoke, the French tinting her American accent, told her otherwise but, no matter how much she searched through her mind, she never remembered travelling when she was younger.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked her quietly as they followed the crowd to the plane. His eyebrow arched when she attempted to send him a faux smile "Truth only remember?"

Rolling her eyes Harper let out a groan "I don't remember ever leaving the country before," she admitted, continuing on quickly when she saw the confusion flash across his face "I know, I know with this accent surely I've been on a plane before right? I just...don't remember."

"The last time I was on a train that I remember I almost died," he offered with a shrug of his shoulders "And I managed to survive the train rides we've been on together. You've looked out for me, I'll look out for you."

"I mean...it _is_ your fault I'm here," she mused, tapping her chin with her finger as she sent him a mischievous look "It's kind of the least you could do eh?" she asked before allowing a grin to stretch across her lips as he narrowed his eyes down to her.

" _Someone's spotted her."_

 _Ange glanced up from the laptop perched on her thighs, lifting it and slamming the top shut as she turned her attention over to where Jack was speaking into his cell "Where?" she asked getting to her feet and hurrying over to the other side of the room._

 _He held up a finger as he listened to whoever was on the other line, ignoring the anger flashing across his wife's face._

 _She paced the room, running her fingers through her hair as she tapped at the screen of her own phone and checked her messages for, what had to be, the millionth time. There was no word from Harper and she couldn't stop the disappointment from feeling heavy in her stomach. From what she was getting from Jack's side of the conversation Harper was alone wherever she was, she wasn't being kept away by anyone...and she wasn't choosing to get in touch with them._

 _Ange was sure she had worked hard enough to gain her trust and earned a text message to tell her what was going on._

" _She's in Boston," Jack said clicking the call off and shoving his phone into his pocket "What would she be doing in Boston?"_

" _I don't know," Ange replied with a shrug of her shoulders, her disappointment turning into annoyance easily._

" _You're the one who spends the most time with her."_

" _Not talking about_ Boston _," she argued back throwing her arms out into a more dramatic shrug "I know you're trying to shove this onto me but you're just as to blame as I was. You were the one keeping your eye on her outside of working hours, you are the one who let her slip through his fingers."_

 _She stood her ground as Jack spun on his heel, anger written across his face "Yes and_ _ **I'm**_ _the one fending off all of the questions," he said gesturing to his phone as it began to ring once more "Pack a bag. We're going to Boston."_

The cold air filled her lungs as she stepped down off the stairs leading from the plane. Adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder she allowed a relaxed smile to come to her face as Bucky stepped down beside her.

"I told you you'd survive," he said, keeping up the honeymooners pretence by throwing his arm around her shoulders. It had been something they'd had to exploit on the plane from Reykjavík to London in a way to get their seats switched so they were sat together.

Panic had set in almost as soon as they had stepped on the plane, handing their tickets over for the stewardess to inspect only to realise they were sat at opposite ends.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Harper had asked, attempting to hide the slight shake to her tone as she glanced up to Bucky stood at her side. She had survived the first leg, a five hour stint from Boston to Reykjavík, by concentrating on him. She'd talked loudly over the odd whir from his arm, kept his head straight and even managed to get an hours sleep with her head leaned on his shoulder.

But, even though the last leg of the journey was only three hours, she hadn't thought she could manage it sat on her own. What little sleep she had managed had been plagued by the dreams which seemed to be following her around, adapting to whatever situation she had found herself in by, this time, putting her in the pilot seat.

"Are you the honeymooners?" they'd been asked and they'd let out sighs of relief, nodding along and smiling gratefully as the person sat beside Harper offered to swap with Bucky.

"Yeah thanks to you," she said sending him a grateful smile and keeping the fact that every time she had closed her eyes she heard the pressures of learning to fly herself, the terror pounding at her heart in case she got it wrong, that invaded her dreams to herself.

"It's not often I get to be the one providing the support," he said with a smile as they entered the airport, the both of them trying their best to hide the nerves flooding their bodies despite how well getting through security had gone before "But we're here now."

"Yep," Harper answered glancing around as their fellow passengers lead the way "Welcome to London."

* * *

Sorry to come back on a filler chapter! I've been prewriting a bit of this fic so will be able to, hopefully, update more regular from now on! I've chosen Wednesday as my upload day so it hopefully breaks the week up a bit :)

If you wanna see more Bucky and Harper my tumblr is - sgtbuckyybarnes :D

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"A ham and cheese toastie for the gentleman and a chicken sandwich for the lady," Harper smiled as she straightened up, patting the apron tied around her waist to make sure she still had her pad and pen "If you require anything else please let me know," she continued before wandering away from their table.

The breeze coming in from the sea cooled her as the sun shone down from a cloudless sky. Her hair, definitely back to its blonde roots, was escaping the tie she'd used to keep it from her neck and she paused to sort it out.

She caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and found herself smiling once more. It took a lot to get Bucky out and about in the daytime so seeing him perched at one of the tables just in front of the cafe doors, nose buried in a book she had recommended, made her heart swell.

They hadn't lasted in London for very long. The city was busy and grey; all too similar to the places they had escaped from in the US and the longer they stayed the more paranoid they had found themselves becoming. So, after a week of trying their best to survive jumping from hostel to hostel, they had found themselves back on a train, Harper making sure to look out for Bucky after his admission on the plane, travelling to Brighton.

"How're you getting on?" she asked pulling the book down to see what page he had reached.

Squinting up to her Bucky shrugged his shoulders "I didn't think it'd be my kind of thing but I'm enjoying it I guess," he said, flipping the book, the first in the Harry Potter series, so he could look at the front cover. He looked relaxed for the first time since she'd met him. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his head and his skin glowed with a slight tan from where he'd been camped out on this very table a few times through the summer weeks.

While he didn't seem to have any Winter Soldier murder urges bubbling beneath the surface any longer the threat was still there. Flashbacks still plagued his dreams and he was careful to avoid crowds or anywhere there could be sudden loud noises. There were times when she still had to remind him to eat, where he'd stay up parked in front of the television to avoid sleep and when the emotions he hadn't been allowed to feel for years would emerge in a much heightened manner.

He had, at first, wanted to dive straight into his education of the modern day. Sure he knew almost all he needed to know about guns and knives but that didn't really do him very well walking down the pier. He wanted to know about what was going on in the world around him, wanted to learn all about the new technology that had been developed around him and wanted to understand the snippets of conversation he heard going on around him better.

It wasn't until they had been sat in one of the Internet cafes that he realised throwing himself into the deep end may just be a little overwhelming. A lot had happened in the many years since he had 'died' and it was definitely something he couldn't sit there and learn about in one afternoon.

So they had decided they were taking things, especially introducing him to the modern world, slow.

They kept themselves to themselves, nodding to the neighbours and greeting the local shop owners, in the hope that, as the months passed by, the people looking for them back home would be distracted by something much more important. That no one would recognise the two friendly flatmates in their building were actually on the run.

"How long do you have left?" he asked tugging on the cuff of his long sleeved T-shirt as Harper glanced down to check her watch. Though, with the weather warmer now they were into summer, it was a lot harder to hide his metal arm he still tried to as much as he could; they'd found people didn't really question his reasoning behind wearing one glove through fear of offending.

"An hour," she said tapping the book with her finger "Plenty of time for you to finish the rest," she added with a smirk as she turned his back on him, letting out a laugh when she heard him sigh.

"If your boy wants a job Rose we could find him one in here!" Jim called from the kitchen as she made her way back inside, wiping the back of his hand along his forehead and sending her a wide grin.

"You're too kind Jim," she said to her boss, placing a hand on her chest as she walked around the counter to grab her drink "I'll mention it to him," she continued once she had taken a mouthful of slightly warm water.

They'd managed to get by on the money she had taken out before they had left the US for a little while but, after the first rent payment for their tiny flat almost wiped what they had left out, she had gone on the lookout for a job.

Bucky had insisted she didn't have to but, seeing as his face was the most recognisable, she had rolled her eyes and told him to stop being so old fashioned.

It was on the third day of pounding the pavements and scrolling through endless job advertisements that she bumped into Jim. He'd found her, exhausted and hungry, perched on the very chair Bucky was sat on in that moment as he was closing the cafe, his head waitress had just quit to follow her dream of 'making it' in New York and he'd been at a bit of a loss himself.

He'd called it fate. She had just been thankful for a cash in hand job with a boss who didn't ask too many questions or look into her very fake name.

"Why don't you head off?" he asked as he emerged from the door, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. He was a large man, slightly intimidating upon first meeting, with a grin that reached sparkling eyes "It's a slow day today I'm sure Mya can handle the rest of the afternoon on her own," he argued before she could even say a word in return "You work every hour god sends Rose, go out and spend some time with that man of yours."

Harper's head tilted to one side as she took him in, the man with the heart twice the size of any one else's she had ever met "Thanks Jim," she said hopping up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheekbone. There was no use in arguing with him, about leaving early or the fact that she and Bucky were just friends, and she had finally learned that.

"So this _Voldemort_ guy," Bucky began as he shoved the book into his bag and slung it onto his shoulder "He's a bit of a dick huh?"

Harper let out a laugh as they fell into step beside one another "You could say that," she agreed with a nod of her head. The walk back to their flat was one which took them along the beach so, sending him a grin, Harper nudged Bucky's arm with her shoulder before jogging down the steps and slipping her shoes off to walk along the sand.

It was the time of night where it was still warm but there was a slight breeze coming in from the sea. People around them were just beginning to pack up to head back to the B&Bs they were staying in so there was a light chatter around the place, the odd child screaming in excitement (or annoyance at having to leave), and Harper couldn't help but feel relaxed. The days spent hunched over a desk, glasses digging into her head and her eyes stinging were long behind her.

Glancing back she noticed Bucky's nose was back in his book as he trailed behind her. She didn't exactly know the old him, seeing as he had ' _died'_ forty four years before she was born, but she could definitely see more and more flashes of the Bucky she had learned about showing through with every passing day.

"Hey Mrs Irving," Harper said with a sweet smile as they passed the older lady in the hallway of their building "Is Archie feeling better?" she asked spinning on her heel when she remembered the cute terrier type dog being taken to the vets a few nights previous.

"Oh yes," Mrs Irving answered with a look of relief as she locked her door behind her "My son is on his way to take me to pick him up from the vets," she continued with a wide grin before saying her goodbyes and hurrying off toward the lift.

"What?" she asked as she joined Bucky at their door and noticed the look on his face.

"You're getting attached," he warned with narrowed eyes as she turned the key in the lock and the two of them wandered into the open plan living and kitchen area of their place.

The place itself was only small but Harper couldn't help but feel at home. Sure her room could only fit a single bed and a set of draws but to her it was perfect, the right amount of comfortable and she found herself feeling more content than ever.

Even sharing the space with another person wasn't bothering her. She and Bucky got along. They took it in turns to cook and to clean, they gave one another space when it was needed while also spending time together in the common areas. It was bliss in comparison to shutting herself up in her old apartment, only opening the door to the pizza delivery guy or Ange and only emerging to go to her office.

Still, no matter how content she felt living with him, she sent Bucky a scowl as he dumped his bag on the sofa and argued "I am not." before disappearing through the door to her tiny sanctuary.

When they had first arrived they had made sure they were always ready to leave, just in case. It was in their minds that it was a temporary thing, that it was a possibility that they'd have to leave at the drop of a hat and they weren't going to get attached to the area, the people, the flat….

And he wasn't going to let her forget that any time soon.

Harper sighed as she dropped down on her bed, half changed out of the uniform she wore at the cafe, and let out a sigh. She had been trying not to get too comfortable but she was beginning to find it hard; Brighton was lovely. The people were friendly and she loved living so close to the beach, feeling the sand between her toes and seeing families having fun on their holidays.

She knew the odds of them staying weren't in her favour but she couldn't stop the hope from filling her up.

"H?" Bucky called from the other room, snapping her out of her daydream and grasping onto her attention "I'm making food, is pizza alright?"

Pushing herself up onto her feet she swapped the top she wore to the cafe with a comfortable oversized hoodie "Sounds perfect!"

* * *

 _She felt as though her stomach was going to tie itself up in knots as she stood outside of the door leading into the living room. The dressing gown that had been left for her on the bed felt soft against her skin, the pyjamas sat alongside it keeping her warm and the slippers she had shoved her feet into were the most comfortable thing she had walked on._

 _She could hear them. Laughing and talking as they ate their dinner and her fingers curled tightly around the door frame she was leaning against._

 _Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath through her nose, letting out a shaky sigh as her free hand pressed against her chest._

 _If it wasn't for the kindness she had been shown earlier on in the day she'd be on the street trying to find somewhere to sleep. Her stomach wouldn't be full and she wouldn't have spent an hour soaking in a warm bath...but she still couldn't stop the unease from creeping into her mind._

 _What could possibly be in it for these people? Why would they want to help someone like her?_

" _Was the bath alright?"_

 _Harper jumped at the sound of a voice, spinning on the spot to see the woman - Angela she was sure she'd said her name was - had appeared from a different door to her right. There was a sympathetic look on her face as her eyes flickered over Harper's appearance._

" _Wonderful, thank you," she answered, putting on the most grateful smile she could muster._

" _You didn't tell me your full name," Angela said tucking her hands into the pockets of her trousers and tilting her head to one side._

" _It's Harper," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, shrinking slightly beneath the other woman's gaze and trying to stop the blush from colouring her cheekbones when she realised what she was actually fishing for was a last name "Uhm...Rhodes," she continued quickly, it had been the name of the first foster family she could remember. The family who were the nicest to her and the ones she found herself actually missing on the odd occasion "Harper Rhodes."_

"You're in your own little world today!"

Harper jumped slightly at the sound of Jim's voice, straightening up from where she had been leaning with her chin in her palm "Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile, knowing there were tables waiting for her to clean "I didn't get much sleep last night, noisy neighbours," she continued, the lie slipping from her lips easily, knowing Jim would take this information and run with it. He had his own noisy neighbours he was constantly ranting about.

True to form he began telling her about the late night movie his neighbours were playing so loud 'it rattled the picture frames on my wall!' as she crossed the room to clear one of the recently used tables.

Though she was well trained in nodding and gasping in all of the right places when Jim was on one of his rants she found herself zoning out a little as she wiped the table down.

A family had passed through that morning, mom, dad, daughter and son, who had just reminded her of Ange, Jack and the kids back home. Seeing them had hit her right in the stomach and she hadn't been able to get them out of her mind since. It had only been now, with them being settled and not having to look over their shoulders as much, that she was allowing herself to think about them.

To miss them.

She remained distracted for the rest of her shift. Teenage girls with moody glares reminded her of Georgie, small boys racing around with toys they had won on the pier were the image of Riley and she had seen the exhausted expressions on the parents trailing behind them's faces a million times on Ange and Jack.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jim," she called through to the kitchens, receiving a shout of farewell in reply, as she tugged her jacket on and grabbed her bag from the staff room. She wondered what they were up to. With it being the summer holidays, the kids off school, she knew Ange would be taking time off work to entertain them as much as possible. There would be days out to the zoo and the cinema, they'd be eating hotdogs and drinking colourful sugary drinks.

Harper herself had looked after them in the past, taking them to animal parks and fairs on the weekend to give their parents a break. It had been back in the days when Georgie would open up about the mean girls in her class and Riley would do everything at one hundred miles an hour.

"Penny for them?"

The sound of Bucky's voice caught her off guard and she narrowed her eyes up to him, pressing her hand against her pounding heart "If you kill me who will bring you left over cake from the cafe?" she asked handing over the bag Jim had left out for her in the staff room.

"I'd been calling your name for a couple of minutes," he replied opening up the bag with childlike excitement "You were in your own little world," he said through a mouthful of Jim's prize lemon cake as he arched an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you'd pick the first bit of cake you came across so I could nab the cookie I've hidden in the bottom," she said with a smirk, plucking the bag from his fingers as he let out a groan of defeat. Quickening her pace she fished the cookie from beneath the other bits and took a bite, spinning on the spot to face him and exclaiming "Mmmmm!"

Bucky pointed an accusing finger her way "You had the cookie last time," he whined, mouth still full of lemon cake.

"If you hadn't scoffed the first thing that was in your eyeline maybe you could have had the cookie this time," Harper answered with a shrug of her shoulders. It was their Friday night tradition, Jim would hand over a bag of leftover sweet treats and the two of them would battle over who got the elusive cookie.

"Hey, I got a job today," Bucky said with a smile full of pride as he caught her up and nudged her shoulder with his "Well...kind of."

She glanced to him out of the corner of her eye, her nose wrinkling up in confusion "A _kind of_ job?"

"Mrs Irving," Bucky answered with a shrug of his shoulders "She needed something in her apartment fixing, a shelf, and I said I'd help her out...I tried to wave her off but she insisted on giving me some money so I promised to be on hand whenever she needed any more help."

Harper couldn't stop the grin from coming to her face as her heart leapt in her chest "Who's getting attached now hey?" she asked digging her elbow into his side "That was really nice of you though, I'm sure she was very grateful."

They continued the walk back to their place deep in discussion about the film they were planning on watching, it was the turn of the terrifying and Harper had to admit she wasn't looking forward to sitting and watching something which was going to have her jumping out of her seat. Bucky, as usual, had picked up the popcorn on his way to meet her and, as per another Friday night tradition, that would be what they'd be eating for their evening meal.

"You get everything set up and I'll go and get changed," she said, hanging her jacket up behind the door before handing the cake bag over to Bucky and heading into her room.

Dumping the contents of her bag onto the bed, sure she had a clean pair of leggings _somewhere_ , a lump jumped into her throat as her old cell phone bounced on the mattress.

She was sure she had gotten rid of it but, looking down to where it lay beside its charger, she knew she must have been mistaken.

Chewing on her bottom lip she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, picking the phone up and turning it over in her fingers. There were pictures on there of the people she had found herself missing all day, text messages and phone numbers...it was almost like the phone showing its face was some kind of sign.

Knowing it was probably a mistake she plugged the charger into the wall and watched as the screen lit up with the battery logo.

"Are you coming?"

"Gimme a minute!" she called back, biting down on the nail of her thumb as she tapped the screen with her finger and watched as the phone started up. Her background, a picture of the entrance to her exhibit, sent a wave of familiarity through her and she scrambled forward to put it on silent as the text messages and missed calls began to appear.

 _Where are you?_

 _Harper please pick up_

 _Ring me!_

 _Are you alright?_

They all followed a pretty similar pattern and Harper's fingers shook as her thumb hovered over Ange's contact.

The dial tone was in her ear before she even realised what she was doing, a lump rising in her throat as the phone clicked and Ange's voice left the speaker "H? Harper, is that you?"

Her free hand pressed against her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't sure what to say, the words getting stuck before they left her mouth, or how to explain what was going on with her. Ange had never really paid attention to Captain America, she'd listen whenever Harper needed advice on something but that was about as far as it would go, so she didn't even know where to begin when it came to explaining who Bucky was, what had happened to him and why he needed her help.

"Harper it's alright! Whatever's gone on, whatever you're stuck in we can help!" Ange was saying into her ear "Just speak to me. You know you can tell me anything!"

Letting out a sigh Harper raised her eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears at bay "I'm sorry," she whispered before ending the call and switching the phone off. Gathering it and the charger up she shoved it back into the bottom of her bag.

* * *

Can you believe I'm updating when I said I would? Me either.


	11. Chapter 11

Sweat trickled down her back as she raised her hands to cover her face. She dodged and ducked punches being thrown her way, leaning back onto her left leg she raised her right into a high kick.

Her hand went to her hip as his drew his gun, her fingers gripping at the handle of her knife before she flung it across the room.

A smirk came to her face as the gun was knocked from his hand and she clenched her fingers up into tight fists, he didn't even have a second to think before she was racing toward him...

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in a lungful of air as she jumped in her seat. There were shots and screams coming from the television and it took her a moment to get her head together, to realise they were only coming from the film and that she was safe.

Glancing up from where her head had been resting on Bucky's shoulder she noticed that he hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep.

He chuckled in amusement, his eyes flickering down to where she was gripping onto his fingers "Didn't think you were so easily scared?" he teased as she snatched her hand back and shuffled into a more upright position, attempting to hide her yawn and stopping herself from rubbing at her tired eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered in a grumble, noticing the credits were rolling on the screen and thankful that she'd be able to disappear to her room. It had been a while since she'd had one of her dreams and she'd hoped that, now she was feeling more settled, she was going to be able to keep them at bay "I'm just really tired."

The usual flash of guilt crossed his face as she pushed herself up onto her feet, stretching her arms out in front of her, and she made sure to send him a reassuring smile. She knew he felt terrible being the one who had to stay home while she went out and worked all the hours she could, no matter how many times she told him she didn't mind and that she needed to be kept busy.

"It wasn't even that scary," she said raising her head in a defiant move and allowing a smirk to come to her lips. She didn't have the heart to tell him she had fallen asleep, not only did he look forward to their movie nights but she didn't want to have to tell him the dreams were back in full force "But if _you_ were scared I don't mind staying up a bit later to watch something tamer?"

Bucky's eyes narrowed as he stood up beside her "I wasn't the one jumping in my seat."

"You were the one gripping onto my hand though," Harper answered with a shrug of her shoulders as they began their nightly routine of tidying away, reaching over she gathered up the blanket haphazardly strewn across the sofa and began to fold it.

"That was you!"

"I can't grip onto my own hand Bucky," she said with a sigh and a shake of her head as she plucked the empty popcorn bowl from the coffee table while he gathered up the empty Diet Coke cans "You're protesting far too much for there not to be some truth behind this."

"You know you're not as funny as you think you are, right?" he said as she dropped the bowl in the sink ready to be washed in the morning and wandered back passed him out of the kitchen.

"I know," she replied with a grin "I'm funnier."

He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle before reaching out and gently brushing his fingers against her arm "Good night."

"Good night," she answered, hoping the heat she felt in her cheekbones wasn't visibly noticeable as she reached over to flick the main light off.

They shared one last glance and a smile before she pushed open her door and made her way into her room. Pausing for a second as she closed the door she let out a sigh, reaching up to rub her eyes and wishing she felt as carefree as she could make herself sound.

Pushing away from where she was leaning she pottered around for a bit, going about the usual routine they had gotten themselves into of packing the essentials into their bag in case of an emergency, before getting changed and taking what little make up she wore off.

Sliding beneath her bed covers she lay on her back staring up to the poorly painted ceiling. Their landlord had apologised for it when they'd first moved in, claiming he would come round the weekend after to fix it only to never show. Bucky had promised her they'd go out and buy a tin of paint whenever they had some spare money only that never seemed to happen.

There was a nervous flutter of butterflies in her stomach as unease weighed heavy in her heart. Her fingers, resting by her sides, tapped a nervous beat as she thought over what she'd done a couple of hours earlier.

She hadn't been brave enough to tell Bucky. One of the first things he'd told her when she'd agreed to head off with him was that they had to leave everything behind. They couldn't get in touch with people and couldn't go back. Not yet.

Biting down on her bottom lip she shuffled onto her side to run her eyes over the patterned wallpaper decorating the wall. She felt terrible. Ever since they had met, ever since she had felt the odd and instant connection with him, all they'd been was honest with one another; it was almost like an unspoken rule between the two, and it just felt wrong to have a secret from him.

With her tired eyes stinging she promised herself she'd admit what she'd done in the morning, first thing as soon as she woke, before allowing them to close as she tried to get some sleep. Sinking into the pillow as her exhausted body finally relaxed.

It only took, what felt like, a few seconds before her eyes snapped back open. The sun peeking into the room through her curtains and her watch telling her it was five am. She wasn't due to start a shift in the cafe until midday but she still found herself sitting up, her mind buzzing with all to realistic nightmares and her body definitely wide awake.

She quickly and quietly changed into a pair of her leggings and one of her old t-shirts, slipping her feet into her trainers and tugging her hair up into a high ponytail.

Running had always been her escape. Right from when she was being passed from foster home to foster home to whenever the museum was stressing her out. She liked being out in the fresh air, feeling the burn in her muscles as she pushed herself and exploring different routes. It was an escape; from a situation or from her own mind.

"Oh! Sorry!" she found herself exclaiming as she pushed open the main door of the building, almost walking straight into another person. Squinting up to him she sent him an apologetic smile "Are you looking for someone?" she asked, her brows furrowing slightly as she balanced on one leg, stretching the other, and took him in.

He was taller than her, a casual dresser wearing a simple hoodie and jeans but a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. There was an easy-going smile on his face, his brown hair slightly ruffled as though he himself had also just gotten out of bed "No," he reassured her with a shake of his head, his accent a clipped British "I couldn't sleep so came out for a walk," he explained, his eyes lowering as he took in her outfit and watched her stretch out her other leg "I'm not as dedicated to fitness as you."

"I wouldn't say dedicated," Harper scoffed as she began to jog on the spot. She was beginning to feel antsy; this wasn't how she had envisioned her morning run going so she gestured her arms in a way of telling him she was leaving "Good luck on your walk!" she called over her shoulder as she turned, deciding to head down to the beachside to get a bit of peace and quiet with the sand and the sea.

She ended up, after running to and from the pier a couple of times, sitting overlooking the beach with her legs dangling beneath her wishing she had thought ahead and brought a water bottle along with her. There was a light sheen of sweat on her skin and her legs ached slightly with exhaustion, her breathing still a little heavy as she tried to bring her heart rate back down, but she still didn't wish she was anywhere but in that moment.

The rising sun was sending a glittering shine across the calm sea, making her squint slightly, and there was a chill in the wind but it didn't bother her. The time had ticked just past six am and the town around her seemed to just be waking up. Curtains were being opened in the surrounding houses, the postman had began his round and the odd car made its way along the road, a dog barked in the distance and Harper caught sight of a few cawing seagulls soaring over the water.

It was so peaceful she could have sat there forever.

But, of course, she knew what was coming. Store owners would start to appear to open up, the pier rides would be switched on and the tourists would begin their descent to the beach.

Her peaceful moment couldn't actually last forever.

Shuffling back on her bum slightly she turned to push herself up into a standing position, a yawn crossed her lips and her arms raised in a stretch. Pushing the hair which had managed to escape its tie from her face she took one last look at the empty beach and beautiful skyline before turning to head back home.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as her eye caught sight of a figure standing across the road from her. It was the guy who had been hanging around her apartment building that morning, stood leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

Though her heart skipped slightly with fear her brain kicked in and she reassured herself that it was a coincidence. She was standing on the most popular part of Brighton, not a back alley he'd have had to follow her to.

Keeping her head down, wishing she had brought a jacket so she could hide beneath a hood, she stayed on her side of the road. Her feet scuffed at the stones beneath them and her teeth chewed at her bottom lip, her stomach felt jittery and she held her breath as she chanced a glance behind her.

He had moved and was walking in the opposite direction.

Letting out a sigh of relief she allowed her weary legs to come to a stop, running her hands down her face and shaking her head in disbelief at herself. After months of living in Brighton she was allowing herself to get paranoid now?

It had to be the weight of the guilt she was feeling after the previous night's phone call and, as she opened up the door to get into their building, she promised herself she'd get rid of her old cell as soon as possible.

She gathered up any mail, mainly takeaway brochures and other spam letters, before beginning her trek up the stairs.

A chill ran across her skin as she began cooling down, her legs aching slightly as she took the stairs one at a time and pretended to be engrossed in one of the brochures every time she passed someone heading out to get their own mail.

There was still a heavy feeling in her stomach and, even though she knew a key was needed to enter, she couldn't help but throw a glance over her shoulder once again to make sure she hadn't been followed.

The apartment was quiet as she made her way inside, closing the door gently behind her and hanging up her keys. Dropping the mail clutched in her hands down onto the coffee table she let out a sigh before sitting down on the sofa, running her hands over her face and wishing she could erase bumping into the guy earlier on from her mind.

She was just relaxing, allowing her head to drop against the back cushions and her eyes to close, when the shout echoed around the apartment and dragged her back up to her feet.

"Bucky, Bucky hey," she said as she slipped into his room. She kept her arms up to protect herself as she approached his bed, watching as he thrashed around to fight off his nightmares "It's me, it's Harper," she continued softly in between his shouts "You're safe, Bucky, you're-" she was cut off as he lashed out toward her, ducking away from his metal arm and grasping hold of his other wrist.

A gasp left his mouth as his eyes flew open, his breathing fast and heavy as he scrambled around "Wh…"

"You're James Barnes, you're in Brighton England and you're _safe_ ," she reassured him as he glanced wildly around the room, her hand gripping onto his and her eyes trying to get hold of his as she spoke. She remained calm, perched on the edge of his bed with their fingers entwined, until his breathing slowed and the glassy shine across his pupils cleared.

"I'm safe," he repeated with a nod of his head as he shuffled into a more upright position.

"Perfectly," Harper reassured him with a smile, reaching over with her free hand to brush his hair from his face "All good?"

He nodded as he untangled their fingers and rubbed at his eyes "All good," he confirmed, watching as she got to her feet, resting her hand on his shoulder before she slipped back out of the room.

Allowing the door to click shut behind her Harper let all of the air she'd been holding out of her lungs, her hand pressing against her chest as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

Tears pricked the inside of her eyelids but she took in deep breaths to keep them at bay. She hated seeing him like this, seeing the fear on his face and the desperation to save himself from the horrors replaying in his mind.

Shaking her head she pushed away from the wall and headed toward her own room. There was no way she could tell him about her phone yet.

* * *

"So I had to say to her that we were just a seaside cafe why would we serve that?" Mya said, popping her chewing gum loudly, as she hauled herself up onto the counter "I told her. If she wants some fancy pants sandwich there's a new Subway opened down the street."

Harper glanced up from the table she was wiping down just as her fellow waitress plucked her phone from the pocket of her apron. Mya was harmless, an eighteen year old girl fresh out of school without a plan for the future, but she was most definitely lazy.

"I mean, can you _believe_ that Rose?" she continued, arching one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows when she didn't receive a reply "She was _so_ rude."

As it always did when someone used the fake name Ryan had given her, it took Harper a second before she realised she was the one being spoken to "Oh yeah, sounds awful," she replied straightening up and reaching back to rub the aching part of her back between her shoulder blades.

"Thankfully she didn't hang around," Mya continued, mistaking Harper's reply for interest in more of the story "I don't stand for people being rude to me Rosie you know that!"

She did. But she also knew it had been Jim who'd told the older woman to leave the cafe for kicking off after being denied an intricate sandwich with ingredients they would never be able to afford. She knew Mya had hidden in the back and allowed their boss to take over.

And she didn't really blame her. Harper herself wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of some of the tourists they had come through the doors.

Her eyes narrowed as she went to move onto the next table, Mya had moved onto telling her all about how the woman at the salon had tried to force her into cutting all of her hair off, but all she could hear was an odd sounding clicking noise.

" _Rose_ are you listening?" Mya asked, she was holding her hair up off her shoulders and was looking to Harper with a questioning expression "Do you think I'd suit a pixie cut or not?"

"Can you...can you hear that?" Harper answered with a question of her own, waving her hand in the air in front of her and glancing around the cafe.

Mya's nose wrinkled up in confusion as she let her blonde curls fall back around her shoulders "No?" she said hopping back down off the counter and stepping up to stand beside Harper "There's no noise," she continued in a whisper "But that guy is still hanging around outside."

Harper's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to watch Mya wander away, still with her nose in her phone as her free hand twirled a strand of her hair around her finger "Guy?"

"Yeah he's been around all day," Mya answered with a shrug of her shoulders "Hot if you like that kind of thing. He came in this morning before you started and got a breakfast. The James Bond accent definitely gets him extra points."

The edges of Harper's vision was beginning to blur, her chest feeling heavy and an ache dulling her throat. She hadn't seen the guy Mya was talking about but she could picture exactly what he looked like in her mind "He...he's been here all day?" she managed to ask.

"On and off," Mya answered in a bored tone, her focus now on her perfectly manicured nails "He's a photographer he reckons. Here to take pictures of...what was it he said?" she paused for a second, her head tilting to one side "Things which don't belong here or something."

Anxiety bubbled in Harper's veins, her fingers curling into tight fists at her side, as she craned her neck to get a view out of the cafe. The street in front of them was empty apart from a couple of seagulls but there was no way she could check out the back or down the side alley without making it look too obvious "And did...did he say anything else?"

Mya's eyes raised to the ceiling, annoyed that the attention wasn't on some petty problem she had in her life for a change "Before he left he asked when some girl was working but I told him we didn't have anyone called Harper working here," she said in such a nonchalant manner Harper almost didn't allow the panic to overtake her "Then the sandwich lady came in and we were pretty distracted...where are you going?"

"Tell Jim I need to take the rest of the day and I'm sorry," Harper was calling over her shoulder, her apron laying crumpled on the last table she had been cleaning.

"You can't just _leave_!" Mya was shouting after her "I'm due to finish in ten minutes and I have a spray tan booked! _Rose_!"

But Harper wasn't listening as the front door slammed behind her. Her breathing was heavy and panicked as she made her way back to the apartment.

Her feet felt heavy, her throat uncomfortably dry and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears as she pushed through crowds of people standing in her way. She ignored shouts of irritation, the anxious ringing in her ears mostly drowning it out, as her mind whirred over what Mya had just said.

Harper.

He'd called her Harper. He'd asked when she was going to be starting her shift. He'd said he was a photographer, which would explain the click and whir she'd been hearing all day…

She slammed the door leading into the apartment building shut behind her, leaning against it and closing her eyes as a small sense of relief washed over her. She was where she was safe, a locked door keeping the outside world away.

Chatter from the floor above her snapped her back into reality and she pushed herself into motion, taking the stairs two at a time and not paying attention to the crowd of teenagers passing her. Her fingers shook as she slid her key into the apartment door, not knowing what she was about to be greeted with.

Had they already got Bucky? Or had he noticed he was being watched way before she did and had disappeared?

Would he leave without her?

"You're home early?"

She signed with relief, her hand landing on her chest as he emerged from his bedroom. There had been a slight hint of suspicion to his tone and his eyes flickered over her dishevelled appearance "I didn't feel well," she answered quickly, placing her hand on her stomach as though that was proof.

She could convince him they needed to leave later on. As soon as she had sorted through what was going through her mind and figured out what she was going to do with the phone.

Sympathy passed Bucky's face as he crossed the room to sit himself down on the couch. There was a small bag Harper recognised as Mrs Irving's husband's old tools sat on the coffee table. She had given them to him the previous day in the hope of helping him get out there and starting up a new business to 'bring in more money' for them.

It broke Harper's heart to think they would soon be leaving her behind. She was one of the only people they had met so far with only good intentions toward them and the only person Bucky had actually taken to.

"I'll, uhm, I'm just going to lie down for a little while," she said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her room, not listening out for his reply before she turned her back on him.

She hadn't been lying. There was a sickly feeling deep in her stomach that she hadn't been able to get rid of since bumping into the man earlier on in the day. Her head was spinning with all of the information she was trying to process making it difficult to form any kind of plan to get them out of the situation.

It was all her fault.

Slowly sitting down on the edge of her bed she rested her elbows on her knees and leaned her head in her hands. She didn't know how she was going to explain it all to Bucky but she knew they had to get out of there and soon. Their bags were already packed in case of emergencies it was just a case of convincing him it was time to move on.

Laying back against her pillow she ran over a few possible scenarios she could tell him. Her eyes stung and yawns stretched at her lips, the early wake up catching up with her after the late night sitting up watching movies.

She didn't remember falling asleep but, before she knew it, she was waking up with a start. Her room was in darkness, her watch reading three in the morning and a groan leaving her throat in annoyance at allowing herself to fall asleep.

Her brow furrowed as she shuffled up into a sitting position, the quilt she had managed to cuddle herself up under pooling at her waist as all of her muscles tensed and she strained her ears to listen.

There was something going on in the building.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr - sgtbuckyybarnes - if you want more Harper and Bucky!

Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Then_

"So I said to Tiff that _of course_ I didn't kiss Billy!"

" _Ssshhhhh_!" Harper mouthed, pressing her pointer finger against her lips and trying her best to hold in her own giggles as she nudged Helen in the side. Rebalancing the phone between them she played with the cord as they continued to listen in on Mary's conversation.

If they were caught Mary would go crazy and the last time she found out they were listening in on her conversations she'd taken the old Rubik's Cube she'd reluctantly handed down to them back.

"Harper?!"

Both girls gasped at the sound of their foster mother, Ruth, calling up the stairs. Pressing hands to their mouths they exchanged glances as Helen quickly and gently hung the phone up. She looked a picture of innocence dressed in her summer dress with her black hair in plaits, her large brown eyes flickering over to their bedroom door as they both waited for the next shout.

Harper, on the other hand, couldn't have looked more mischievous if she tried. The knees of her jeans were ripped where she'd been 'adventuring' in the backyard, there was a stain on the way too big Bon Jovi tshirt she had stolen from Robert and a smudge on her cheek. Her blonde hair had been dragged up into a ponytail in the few seconds Ruth had managed to get her to stay still that morning but had mostly escaped the tie holding it in place. She shuffled in place to bring her knees up to her chest, her big toe wriggling out of a hole in her sock as she listened for her name.

" _Harper_! Come down here please!"

They usually waited for the second shout to get a hint of what kind of tone they were being shouted in. Had Ruth found the box of pet spiders Harper kept in the shed? Or was she going to be offering her something to drink?

Helen sent her a shrug as Harper hopped down off the bed. The tone behind Ruth's shout was one they hadn't heard before, there wasn't the growl behind a potential telling off or the lightness of a potential offer of something nice.

Instead Ruth sounded clipped, as though she was forcing the words to come out of her mouth in a tone more pleasant than she wanted. She didn't sound angry at Harper but also didn't sound as though the living room was going to be an overly welcoming place.

She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a smile Harper didn't recognise on her face, her hands clasped at her stomach and her blue eyes wide.

Ruth Rhodes was one of the best foster mothers Harper had during her time in care. She was strict but fair, she'd take them out on days to the zoo or the theme park if they were good and there was always yummy food on the table every single night no matter how many kids she had in the house. She gathered all the younger kids - Harper, Helen, Richard and little Anthony - together at night to read them stories before they went to bed and was always on hand to give a cuddle when needed.

Harper had been placed with her a year ago, aged nine, and she had been hoping her stay was going to last a lot longer. A few of the kids, Helen and Richard especially, were only with Ruth on a temporary basis until their parents were settled in a new place or their grandparents could take them on. Mary was eighteen next month and planning on leaving the home and getting a job and a place of her own, Robert had already gone off on his own path…

And Harper found herself dreaming that Ruth would want to adopt her officially. She didn't have any parents who would want her back, didn't have any grandparents putting things into place so they could take her in, she was alone in the world and Ruth had been the only foster carer she'd come across who she had really bonded with.

A sad looking smile was coming to Ruth's face as Harper reached the bottom of the stairs, her hand outstretching and grasping hold of hers. Crouching down in front of her she licked her thumb and attempted to rub the smudge decorating Harper's cheekbone away, tutting beneath her breath and rolling her eyes as the young girl tried to squirm away.

"Do you need help with dessert?" Harper asked with hope shining in her eyes. On the odd occasion Ruth would make them a special dessert to have after their dinner; an apple pie or a cake, and she'd ask one of them if they'd like to help. If they were good they'd get to lick the spoon and have the first slice.

Ruth took in a deep breath and shook her head "No sweetie I'm sorry," she said keeping Harper's hand in hers as she reached up with the other to try and tame her hair "There's...there's a man here to see you and I need you to be a good girl okay? None of that cheek."

Harper's nose wrinkled up and she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure what Ruth meant by cheek…

They walked into the living room together. The television was still playing The Muppets Take Manhattan on an old VHS Ruth had gotten for Anthony when he'd first arrived. It was his favourite and Harper knew he would have been annoyed being sent away from watching it.

The man was standing in the middle of the room with his back to them, glancing around the photos Ruth kept dotted around of the kids past and present. She'd tell them stories of her past foster children sometimes, letting them know where they were now and showing them photographs of what they were up to.

Listening to Ruth's stories was definitely one of Harper's favourite things to do.

Her hand stayed gripped onto Ruth's as the man turned around. He was wearing a crisp black suit and his face didn't look very friendly despite the smile he plastered onto it when he noticed she had arrived. A heavy looking watch slid down to his hand as he crouched in front of her and offered it out to her.

"Hi Harper," he said in a voice tinged with forced friendliness, glancing to his outstretched hand as though to encourage her to take it.

Her eyebrows were furrowed as she glanced up to Ruth, stepping back away from the man and closing up against her foster mother's side. Harper wasn't a shy kid, she usually got along with anyone she met whether they liked it or not, but she found herself unable to stop the bad feeling from swirling in her stomach when she looked at him.

"Harper, this is your guest say hello," Ruth said in a faux bright tone, nudging Harper with her hip and frowning when she shook her head.

"It's alright," the man said as he straightened up "I didn't think she'd remember me," he said in a quiet tone before switching his gaze to Harper "The last time I saw you you were a tiny little baby!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face that unnerved her slightly "I knew your parents Harper, I've been looking for you in the hope to bring you home," he paused as she glanced up to him with wonder in her eyes.

She hadn't ever had the chance to hear much about her parents, she didn't even know if they were alive or dead and it hadn't seemed as though any one in the system could answer any of the questions she had.

"You knew my mom and dad?" she asked slowly, pulling away from Ruth's side and dropping her hand.

"Your father was my brother and your mother my sister in law," the man explained crouching down once more and smiling a lot more genuinely as she finally took his in hers "My name's Gideon."

* * *

 _Now_

Slowly sitting up she flung the covers off herself, shuffling to the edge of her bed and pressing her feet against the soft carpet. Standing up she tugged one of the oversized jumpers she'd left out over the vest top she wore to sleep in.

Her eyes shot to the door as she heard it creak open and met Bucky's concerned ones "What's happening?" she mouthed only to receive a shrug in reply.

"Grab your bag," he whispered just as she noticed his resting on his shoulders. There was a tension to his muscles that she hadn't seen for months, his jaw was clenched and his lips pressed into a straight line "Harper. Now."

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she grabbed her bag from the bottom of her bed, throwing it onto her back, before slipping her feet into her waiting trainers. She dodged around him as they made their way into the open plan living area, hurrying ahead and sliding open one of the draws in the kitchen.

"Really?" Bucky mouthed over to her once he had realised her plan and saw her gripped onto one of the kitchen knives, rolling his eyes as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed hold of a couple more.

"You don't know if we're going to need to protect ourselves," she said in a hushed tone and with a furrowed brow, the two of them turning to face the door as the loose floorboard out in the hallway creaked loudly.

"No death," Bucky said as though it were _her_ with the super secret assassin past "We can't draw attention to ourselv-" his word was cut off by the sound of splintering wood and gunshots, a sigh leaving his lungs as he muttered "Fuck sake," beneath his breath.

Harper's heart was going a mile a minute as he pushed her behind his back, her eyes darting around the room to try and form an escape plan in her mind as people began rushing into the apartment. They were dressed all in black, pointing their guns to where Bucky and Harper were stood.

"James Barnes," an accented voice said as a man pushed his way through the soldiers surrounding him "Shield and Hydra have fallen, we need your help to get us back on track," he continued, Bucky's grip on Harper getting tighter as he stepped closer "Don't worry about your little friend, we can bring her with us; the both of you will be top assets."

"How did you find me?" he asked in a strained and quiet tone, Harper biting down on her bottom lip and hoping they didn't tell him she had used her phone and had been able to be tracked.

She glanced to the window behind them, trying to calculate just how far they'd have to jump and whether or not it was higher than the leap Bucky had made from her apartment back in Washington. Her fingers tightened around the knife gripped in them as she ran over all of the possibilities to plans running through her mind. She wasn't even sure if they had the building surrounded, if there was an escape route once they were outside.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" the words were leaving her lips as she straightened up before she realised what she was doing. Bucky's hand reached out to her to stop her from emerging from behind him and she took the opportunity to glance out of the window.

"Because you yourself don't even know what you're capable of Miss _Rhodes_ ," the man said with a smirk that made her uneasy on his face. Turning to the soldiers he clicked his fingers "Bring them in alive."

Straightening up Harper twirled the knife she was holding around her fingers "Do you trust me?"

Bucky jumped at her whisper in his ear "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I-"

The smirk that came to her face cut his words off before they emerged from his mouth "Good," she said, more to herself, as the men dressed all in black began to make their descent with their guns raised in an attempt to keep them both at bay until they were captured.

Bucky's eyes widened, his metal arm raising to protect them from a shower of bullets, as the knife Harper had raised buried into the wall opposite, the others soon following it and cutting through the air to split the soldiers up.

She was no longer behind him and, as his eyes searched the room, he couldn't see her anywhere as he reached out to fling one of the chairs across the room.

Glass was smashing, wood breaking and bullets pinged off his metal arm as he battled his way through the endless amounts of people crowding the small apartment. A flash of blonde caught his eye and his brow furrowed when he spotted Harper gesturing to him from the door.

"Window!" she was mouthing, pointing over to the hole in the wall that was once their window "Give me ten to get a car," she continued before hurrying out of the door and disappearing from his sight.

"Rose, Rose what's happening?"

"Get back in your apartment Mrs Irving!" Harper called over her shoulder as she ran down the corridor "Lock the doors and _stay hidden!_ "

She took the stairs two at a time, glancing up just in time to see their elderly neighbour slamming her door shut. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she hurried out of the front door, picking the first car that came into her eyeline as she plucked a stone from the floor and threw it straight through the drivers' side window.

Though Ryan had been far from happy about it Eddie had been eager to show off his talents to Harper when they had first met. She had been fascinated as he'd taken her on a tour of the city, teaching her how to hotwire any and all kinds of cars they had come across, and now it was all finally coming in handy.

She kind of wished she could get in touch with them, to tell Ryan that maybe her brother wasn't such a deadbeat after all.

But she, obviously, now knew that was a definite no.

Driving around the corner, still able to hear shots and shouts coming from their place out of the hole that was once their window, she pulled up as close as possible. Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel as she leaned over to watch out for him. Her stomach squirmed nervously as she bit down on her bottom lip, wondering if leaving him behind had been the best idea.

She had never, in her memory, had to worry about another person. Ryan could handle herself, Ange, Jack and the kids would never be in any kind of bother...so Harper had only ever had to think about and plan for herself.

"Come on Bucky," she said beneath her breath as she shifted in her seat, opening up her door and standing outside of it so he could see where she was. He should be away from them now, all he had to do was hold them off for a few seconds before escaping out of the window.

And she'd made that pretty clear right?

The seconds ticked by like minutes, the minutes like hours and she found herself starting to think that he was going to need rescuing. Dread was heavy in her heart as the thought of him being recaptured, of all the work he had done to get better being erased and how they'd start hurting him all over again. She'd seen his scars, even worse than the ones she hid from him, and there was no way she could let him be taken by people who could harm him in such a way.

She was just climbing back into the car to head back around to the front of the building when a bang echoed from the back of the car. A gasp filled her lungs but was released by a sigh of relief when Bucky's face glanced through the passenger window.

"Get in!" she exclaimed leaning over to open the door for him. He was hurt. His arm wrapped around his torso and his hand pressing against a growing spot of blood on his left side, a groan left his lips as he threw his backpack onto the backseat beside hers "Are you-"

"So much for taking us in _alive_ huh? Just drive," he said, glancing over his shoulder to where he had appeared from "Now Harper."

"Okay, okay," she said taking in a breath before putting the car into gear and screeching away from the sidewalk. She kept one eye on him and one eye on the road, slipping her jacket off so he could press it against the cut on his side. She moved her attention up to the mirror every few seconds to make sure they weren't being chased, there were medical supplies in her bag and she knew they'd have to pull over soon so she could help him out "You doing alright?" she asked as they hit the motorway, he was sweating slightly and constantly moving in his seat to try and get comfortable.

"I'm turning off," she said as she spotted the bright lights of a service station, ignoring Bucky's protests "There are no other cars on the road James it's the middle of the night," she said pulling into a parking space "And you need sorting out before we can go anywhere," she continued as she opened up the passenger door and helped him up onto his feet.

"You know, you can be quite bossy when you put your mind to it," Bucky said with a laugh as she led him into the service station, a large brightly lit building staffed by people who looked half asleep and who didn't notice the two of them wandering into a disabled toilet.

Harper's eyebrows raised as she closed the toilet lid and dumped her bag on top of it "Only when you're being stubborn," she replied instinctively averting her eyes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"It's only a graze," he said as he pushed away from where he was leaning against the sink, turning to tap on as he stared into the mirror "Bullet just clipped me," he continued with a wince as he poked and prodded at the injured part of his side, reaching out and accepting the wipes she was handing over to him to clean it.

"Shouldn't need stitches then you big drama queen," Harper mused pulling out one of the stick on dressings they'd stolen just before they'd left Washington. Catching his eye she sent him a smile, hoping once again that the blush she could feel heating up her cheekbones wasn't noticeable, and ripped open the packaging "All good?"

"All good," he confirmed with a nod as he threw the wipes into the bin, jumping slightly when her fingers brushed his skin as she pressed the dressing to his wound.

Straightening up she folded her arms over her chest, tilting her head to one side as she took him in "I was worried about you," she said in a quiet tone "You took longer than I was expecting."

"I know I'm sorry," he answered as he tugged his t-shirt back over his head "I was testing you to see how patient you are," he continued with a wink, the smirk on his face telling her his sarcastic humour was back in full force.

Harper let out a laugh as she raised her eyes to the ceiling, reaching over to dig her knuckles into his shoulder "You're a dick," she snorted with a shake of her head as she stepped closer and glanced up to him "But I'm glad you're alive, I guess," she continued rolling her eyes and letting out a chuckle as she, unable to help herself and allowing the relief to take over, threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Guilt weighed heavy in her stomach as his arms tentatively rested around her waist and the memory of her cell's dial tone rang in her ears. He'd warned her not to get in contact with anyone and she'd gone against it, it was down to her that they had been found.

With her eyes lowered she took in a deep breath as she pulled away from him slightly "Listen, I-"

But he cut her off by hooking his finger beneath her chin, lifting her face so she was looking into his eyes "I'm glad you're okay too," he said running his thumb gently along her jawline. They hadn't been this close since she had insisted he sleep in the same bed as her after her unnerving dream and she couldn't stop her heart from skipping "I'm sorry I worried you."

"So you should be," she replied, arching her eyebrows and smiling softly as his nose bumped against hers "Is this the best idea?" she asked in a whisper as his fingertips gently brushed along her jawline until his hand rested gently against the back of her neck.

Flashes of the last few months went through her mind. The sleeping in the same hotel bed, sharing glances and smiles before disappearing into their respective rooms, curling up beside him on the sofa as they watched film after film, him coming to meet her almost every night from work...

But she knew this was his relief that they were okay coming out in a much heightened manner. She had seen on his face just how worried he had been when their eyes had met across the apartment. He hadn't known where she was going and she knew there had to be some kind of abandonment worry in the back of his mind.

"Wouldn't be one of my worst ideas," he shrugged as his hand dropped down to his side and he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she allowed herself to enjoy the closeness. She hadn't been so close to another human being since she and Ryan had split and, still feeling shaky after being _shot at_ , she found she needed the comfort.

But after only a couple of seconds Harper took in a deep breath as her eyes opened and she moved backward slightly to meet the kind, blue ones staring back at her. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't stop herself, the words slipping from her mouth as soon as she opened it up to reply "It's my fault we were caught."

His brow furrowed in confusion as he took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest as he listened to her explain what had happened the previous night. His jaw tensed and his confused frown turned into a scowl as she came to the end and confessed about her phone.

"You _called_ them?"

Harper winced as he swung the door open to storm out, the hinges almost snapping off, before she quickly gathered up all of her things and flung her bag onto her shoulders. Hurrying to follow after him she called "Bucky just-"

"I thought you were happy in Brighton! Do you know how long it's been since I've heard you cry out in your sleep?" he asked without glancing back to her "Ten days. Ten consecutive days Harper and you wanted to go backwards?"

"It's not that! I-"

"And now we have to move on," he was talking more to himself now, striding across the car park over to their broken in vehicle and reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He stopped beside the passenger door and ran his hand through his hair as he let out a sigh "You could have gotten us killed."

"I know," Harper answered in a breathless whisper "I know I could have and I'm sorry I-" she bit down on her bottom lip as, when she reached out to place her hand on his arm, he moved away from her touch. She could almost feel the trust between them slipping away and she found herself blinking back tears beginning to burn her eyes "Bucky…"

He moved to open the door "We need to get moving," he said in a murmur as he tugged on the handle and slid into the passenger seat.

She took a moment. Leaning with her hip against the back door of the car and pinching the bridge of her nose, taking in a few deep breaths of fresh air and trying to calm the feeling of panic threatening to break out of her. The sound of another car pulling into the carpark catching her attention and pulling her out of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said in a whisper as she slid into the driver's seat, turning to check that the other car wasn't a threat before starting the engine and heading toward the exit.

They sat in silence as she drove, the satnav which had been sitting on the dashboard of the car the only noise as it directed them along the forty minute drive to the airport. Every few seconds Harper would glance across to where he was staring out of the window, she'd hear his metal arm whir and listened as he took in deep breaths through his nose, holding them for a couple of seconds before releasing them through his mouth.

She should have felt scared, knowing he was struggling to control himself, but all she did was keep on driving.

It wasn't until she joined the M23 motorway that she checked her mirrors, glanced to her left and clicked the signal on, turning into yet another service station "I'll be two minutes," she said as she grabbed her backpack from the back seat and opened up the door.

If they were going to skip the country again they were going to need some money and, while waiting for Bucky to emerge from the apartment, she had used her phone once more and had already seen there was a flight to Paris with plenty of seats leaving soon. By the time they noticed she'd made another withdrawal from her account they'd be on their way.

And the fact that her phone was sitting somewhere on the A23 switched on and traceable was bound to throw some kind of spanner in the works.

There was a concerned look on Bucky's face as she hopped back into the car, fiddled with the wires and set them back off onto their journey "Do you _want_ us to get caught or something?"

"Yes because everything else I've done so far points right to that," she answered with a huff, keeping her eyes on the road "We needed money. I still had some in my old bank account. It made sense."

She arched an eyebrow as a hint of an amused smile came to his lips before he turned away from her to resume staring out of the window.

There was no honeymooner pretence as they made their way into the airport this time. Money was exchanged without too many words and they hurried off to their gate, leaving the stolen car without a ticket in the carpark and not a word spoken between them as their passports were checked and they were herded through security.

The tenseness to his shoulders was back as she followed him to the steps leading up to the plane. He barely glanced to the airhostess stood greeting them and every bit of work they had done in Brighton to make him feel as normal as possible was slipping away before her very eyes as he flung himself into his seat.

As the plane was half empty they had their row of three seats to themselves and he made sure he had his own space by placing his bag on the one in the middle. She knew the failure was getting to him, it was getting to her just as much, and could practically see the cogs whirring in his mind as he overthought all of their moves since they had left Washington.

The relaxed, slightly tanned, Bucky sat in a cafe reading Harry Potter was long gone.

* * *

You may have thought I wasn't keeping to the schedule...but in reality I moved house and had no internet! I'm pretty sure I've stuck to the every other wednesday?

Also my uncle kept a box of spiders beneath his bed so blame him for that snippet. My nan was not impressed when she found it.

Anyway! Catch more Bucky and Harper on my tumblr - sgtbuckyybarnes and I also have a new fic out! If you're into Peaky Blinders make sure to have a look :)

Sam x


	13. Chapter 13

The day was only just beginning in Paris by the time Harper released her grip on the arms of her chair and they stepped off the plane. The sun shone down through the scattering of clouds across the sky and she turned her face to breathe in a chilled breeze, smiling slightly at the refreshed feeling which came with it caressing her skin.

She had stayed awake throughout the entire flight, her fear not allowing her to close her eyes for longer than a second, and she was exhausted. Her bag felt heavy on her back, the straps digging into her shoulders, and her boots had begun to rub her feet. Her head was pounding and she was pretty sure she had the aches and pains of the beginnings of a cold but that still didn't stop Bucky from marching away forcing her to hurry to keep up.

It had been the adrenaline still coursing through her veins from the night before which kept her going through the airport as their passports were checked and they wandered outside. A yawn crossed her lips as the fresh air, that cool breeze hitting her pleasantly once more, and she followed Bucky along almost in a daze as he headed into one of the car rentals across the way.

Her head was fuzzy with sleep as she listened to him act like they were holiday goers looking for a rental so they could travel the city independently. It would usually be her conversing with people and getting things sorted and she could hear the slight hesitation in his voice but couldn't, for the life of her, summon enough energy to help him out.

It had taken all she had in her to get through the flight, no matter how short it had ended up being, and she wasn't sure she could deal with much more without collapsing.

She knew she had mumbled 'sorry' yet again as she was helped into the passenger side of the car but her exhaustion soon took over as a yawn stretched her lips. Slipping her feet out of her boots and tucking her legs beneath her she scrunched her hoodie up and pressed it against the window to use it as a pillow, her stinging eyes finally closing and darkness welcoming her.

Her sleep was one that ended up being deeper than she'd had in a while, no dreams and no interruptions, until she found herself waking with a start.

Holding her breath she glanced around the room she found herself in. She had been curled up on top of the quilt in the middle of a double bed, a large window spilling light across the space to her left and a, what looked like, open plan bathroom to her right.

Her heart pounded as she shuffled up into a sitting position. A television decorated the wall directly in front of her beside a desk holding a kettle, a couple of mugs and some tea and coffee. It was so obviously a hotel room and she found herself wondering how and when she had got there from the car. She vaguely remembered Bucky helping her back out of the car, swinging her bag up onto his shoulder and curling his arm around her waist to help her in through some large glass doors.

The receptionist must have had a million questions but Harper had definitely been too exhausted to care.

Noticing the piece of paper sat in front of the kettle she narrowed her eyes and swung her legs around, hopping down off the bed and almost creeping across the room as though she was somewhere she wasn't allowed to be.

Her heart dropped slightly as she plucked the paper up, opening it up slowly and reading over the words scrawled in the centre.

 _H,_

 _Gone out. Left you the car. See you later._

 _B_

Plucking the car and hotel keys he had left beside his letter up Harper let out a sigh, stepping backwards and allowing herself to drop back down onto the bed.

This was something he would do when they first arrived in Brighton. Whenever he needed space off he'd go without a word of where and when he'd be back and she knew it was just a way of him dealing with things but she also couldn't stop the worry from encasing her.

Juggling the two keys between her hands she chewed on her bottom lip, the need to explore the city she found herself in growing with every passing second.

She'd learned to speak French when she was younger, picking up the language like she managed to with most others - quickly - and she itched to try it out with the locals. She'd never thought she would be able to, with travelling not really being at the top of her priority list and with no one to go with, so it almost felt like she was wasting her time sitting around a hotel room when she had the whole of Paris to explore.

Her watch told her it was two pm and she wasn't sure exactly how much time she had wasted being asleep so she spurred herself into motion. Quickly taking a shower, thankful to see there was a door she could close behind her, she changed into some cleaner clothes, slipped her feet into her boots and made her way out of the room.

"Bonjour," she greeted the hotel receptionist with a smile, slipping into the French language with ease as she continued "How long would it take me to get to the centre of Paris?"

She nodded along as the receptionist explained it would take around thirty to forty minutes depending on traffic, handing her over a map (after looking at her in disbelief when she admitted to not even having a phone let alone one with the satnav app) and informing her the bar was open until one am so she didn't need to rush back.

There was a spring in Harper's step as she made her way out to try and locate the car she barely even remembered renting the previous night. Clicking the button a couple of times she grinned when she spotted the lights of a, what she would call but what Eddie would glare at her for, 'red one' flashing.

Her stomach still squirmed slightly when she allowed herself to wonder where Bucky had disappeared off to but the drive into the centre of Paris was a welcome distraction. The day had continued to be bright and sunny so she'd rolled the windows down, a smile on her face and the wind in her hair as she took in the sights she was speeding passed.

Unable to help herself she allowed her mind to wander back to the foster mother she, still to that day, wished was sitting in the passenger side beside her.

Ruth had always wanted to visit Paris again and had been the one to help Harper with her French when she was starting to learn. There were posters of the Eiffel Tower up in the hallway and her bedroom (no matter how much her husband, John, complained) and she would tell stories of the times she would stay in the centre working as an au pair for rich couples and spending her evenings exploring the city.

Letting out a sigh as she finally pulled into a free parking space and switched the car off Harper allowed her eyes to close for a second. She had only spent a year with Ruth, never understanding why she had been moved on, but still found herself missing the older woman. She wondered what she was doing now, whether she was still fostering children or whether she had managed to move back to the very city Harper was starting to explore like she'd always wanted to.

It made her think of whether Ruth would be proud of what she had made of herself...possibly not the fugitive on the run version of herself but the version who was actually putting herself out there and taking a walk in a city she had never visited before.

The 'old' Harper would never have done such a thing. After the rejection of foster care and ending up on the streets she had found herself over careful about keeping her job and her apartment. She didn't put a foot wrong, she worked hard and made sure she always had enough money to keep her going.

The 'old' Harper had been proven right when she took a chance and jumped on a plane to New York for a break only to be attacked by an army of _aliens_.

Ange hadn't been happy about her disappearing off on her own and Harper had hated how much she had been proven right when she had called her in tears to come and pick her up. She'd promised she'd stay safely in Washington from then on….

Glancing around the beautiful architecture painted in pastel colours surrounding her she smiled through the guilt edging up her throat. She knew Ange and Jack were missing her, knew this wasn't just a holiday she had taken for herself and knew she was probably in a lot of trouble.

But it wasn't going to stop her from having a good time while she could.

She ended up walking until her feet ached and her stomach started rumbling, having to stop and change some of her money from British pounds to Euros before being able to head into a nearby cafe.

Smiling she was able to continue with her French as she ordered herself a baguette and a black coffee, sitting back in her seat by the window to enjoy the goings on of the city around her. Leaning over to the window sill she plucked up a newspaper, noting that the date in the corner made it almost a month old, and spread it out on the table before her.

Leaning with her elbow on the edge of the table and her chin resting in her hand she slowly read over the French words in the paper, furrowing her eyebrows over some political stories and even making sure to read over the ads in the corners. She moved the paper over slightly and smiled in thanks as the waitress placed her order down on the table, almost choking on her first sip of her coffee as she flipped the page over.

Her own face, smaller than the poster on the news in the US, stared right back at her.

The words were still the same; an overview of her appearance and where she was last seen, but there was an added bit at the bottom detailing the accent in which she spoke. Ange had made sure the French newspaper knew Harper was practically fluent and spoke with an American accent tinted with European that could be narrowed down to French.

' _It is strongly believed Harper's estranged mother was French and she could be travelling to Europe to find out about her past'._

Her breath caught in her throat as she read and reread over the final line at the bottom of the small article. She had never, in her memory, even met her mother, assuming she had been taken away as soon as she was born due to the little amount of information she had on her parents.

No one had been able to tell her a single thing about them no matter who she asked or how many questions she had.

"Excuse me?" she said getting to her feet and speaking before she realised what she was doing, leaving her untouched baguette behind and not giving her mostly full coffee another glance "Excuse me, could you direct me to an internet cafe?" she asked, the waitress looking to her with arched eyebrows at the strained and desperate tone to her voice.

Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her chest as she hurried along the streets, ignoring the ache in the arches of her feet and the sickly feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she checked out every single shop front until she landed on the CyberCafe.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she sat in the chair in front of the computer the harassed looking woman running the cafe lead her to. Her knee jiggled up and down, her fingers tapping a nervy beat on the desk, as the computer slowly started up.

This was a moment in time where she found herself regretting not taking up Ange's offer to get her on a computer course. She knew the basics, could send an email, start up a word document and even use the internet to a degree but easily became frustrated when technology didn't go the way she wanted it to.

Anxiety squirmed in her stomach as she placed her own name into the search engine, unsure whether this could mean her location was tracked and not finding herself caring that much as she clicked on link after link.

Not one mentioning her mother or her nationality.

The need to call Ange wasn't one coming from a loving place any longer as unease descended over Harper.

If she was using it as a ploy to find Harper surely it would be mentioned in more posters then the single small ad she had folded up in the back pocket of her jeans. How did Ange, who Harper hadn't even met until she was in her twenties, know something she didn't about her own biological mother?

Why would she have kept it to herself all of this time?

And who had she got the information from in the first place?

She found herself beginning to feel dizzy with the confusion and amount of questions buzzing around her brain. She had always wondered where she had come from, who had given her away and why they had turned their backs on her and both Ange and Jack had supported her through it. They'd told her it wasn't important, that she was the person she was now and that was all that mattered.

And all along they had known her mother was French, that she herself had probably come from France when she was too young to remember, and they hadn't bothered to tell her.

"Are you alright?"

Harper jumped at the sound of the question, realising she was reading the screen with her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands "Yes," she answered quickly and dismissively as she clicked out of the windows on the computer and shut it down. Sending the waitress looking to her with concern a forced smile she handed her some Euros as a tip and hurried back out of the shop.

Was this the only thing about her parentage the people who called themselves her friends knew about? Or did they know of her father as well?

" _Leonie_?"

Harper ignored the people she was passing as her hand gripped onto the car key and she did her best to take in as much fresh air as she could.

" _Leonie Revoir_?"

She wasn't sure why but the name being called by someone behind her stopped her in her tracks. Her fingers curled into fists at her side and a sudden dizziness almost knocked her into a stumble. It was a name she had never heard before…

So why was she hit with so much recognition?

"Who sent you?" the voice was hissing as the person calling her grabbed a hold of her wrist.

Panic pounded Harper's heart as she yanked her arm away from the tight grip, spinning around her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her eyes focused on the person standing in front of her. She looked as terrified as Harper felt, her eyes wide and her breathing short and fast.

Drawing in a breath Harper tried to get herself to answer, her lips moving but no words emerging from them.

"Are you here for me?"

Her eyes narrowed as they flickered over the strangers features; features which almost mirrored her own.

" _Leonie_?"

"I'm sorry," was all Harper could think to say as her fingers held the wrist the woman had gripped, holding it against her chest and shaking her head "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person," she continued taking a step back.

She couldn't deny the familiarity she felt and could see the resemblance between the two of them but she also knew there was no way she knew this woman.

The terrified look staring at her softened slightly and she took a step closer to Harper. Reaching out she looked as though she was going to touch her arm before seeing her flinch and realising that was probably the wrong idea "Wow, they really did it," she said coming even closer and searching Harper's eyes with her own "They wiped you didn't they?"

"Listen, I have no idea what you're on about," Harper began, throwing a glance over her shoulder to see whether or not she had a clear run to escape "But-"

She cut her own sentence off before she could say, yet again, that she was being mistaken for someone else as she turned back to face the stranger.

She was gone.

* * *

Harper didn't remember heading back to the car. She didn't remember driving back to the hotel or walking through reception.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure the people she was walking passed could hear it, her breathing so laboured from panic she had to take the elevator in order to lean against the back wall with her eyes closed.

Had Ange known her mother? Who was the mysterious stranger who looked at her like she knew her?

 _Who was Leonie Revoir?_

She felt lightheaded as she dug the hotel key card out of the back pocket of her jeans. Her heart pounded in her chest and the questions swam around her mind, all she wanted was someone to talk to about what had just happened so she could try and get her head around it…

Tears stung her eyes as she pushed herself to walk further into the room; standing with his back to her looking out of the window was Bucky.

"I'm sorry I-" he began as he turned to face her, cut off with an 'ouff' as she crossed the room quickly and threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug "I was expecting a punch rather than a hug."

She still felt angry at his disappearing act but also found herself unable to concentrate on it, instead blurting "Someone knew me today," out as she pulled away from him. Noticing his eyebrows arching and a panicked look crossing his face she quickly corrected herself as she took a step back "But not as _me_ ," she continued in a slow tone, her own brain trying to get whatever had happened straight before it came out of her mouth "As someone called...Leonie? I told her she had the wrong person but she was pretty convinced."

Bucky's face paled slightly, his shoulders not slumping in relief as she had been expecting but remaining tense as he ran a hand down his face "Must have been a case of mistaken identity," he explained when he noticed the expression on her face, though his tone was unconvincing.

"There's something else," Harper said, noting how quickly he lifted his head to look at her "Ange. She had put an ad in a French newspaper, I read an old one today at a cafe, and…" she trailed off, her hands twisting around one another at her stomach and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip "And it mentioned there was a strong possibility that my mother was French. No other poster or advertisement mentioned anything about my parents."

Bucky let out a long sigh as he dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed "And she didn't know anything about your parents?"

"No," Harper answered with a shake of her head. She was pacing just in front of him, biting down on her thumbnail and her eyes focusing on the floor "The amount of times I have brought them up to her as well she definitely had the opportunity to tell me if she did. I'd tell her how I was always sad at the thought that I'd never know my parents, how when I was young I'd pray to whatever God was out there that they'd bring them back to me...what?" she asked stopping her pacing and glancing down to Bucky with narrowed eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I never knew that about you," he said reaching out as though he was going to place his hand on her arm before deciding differently "I'm sorry."

She waved him off and restarted her pacing "It's something I've gotten used to over the years," she said in a tone that was more like she was telling him they were out of teabags than that she was used to missing the parents she never got to meet "Ange told me I didn't need them, that I was the person I had become without them and I was doing just fine. I always thought it was because she didn't know anything and felt bad about it but…" she let out a sigh as she dropped down onto the bed beside him and glanced to him out of the corner of her eyes "But what if she did?"

Looking as though he wasn't sure what to say Bucky reached over with his right hand and grasped onto her fingers "You _have_ done just fine without them," he confirmed for her with a smile "And I'm sorry a random stranger in the street has brought all of this back up for you," he continued nudging her shoulder with his own "But I think it's all just a misunderstanding, I'm sure that Ange would have told you if she had any information she could have given you. Maybe it was a misprint?"

Harper's eyes were trained on their joined hands sitting in her lap as she nodded her head once "I didn't think of that," she answered in a small voice, slightly ashamed that her brain had immediately gone to thinking the worst of her oldest and dearest friend. Ange had looked after her when no one else cared, she'd taken her in to her home and got her a job, she'd helped her get back onto her feet when her start in life had done anything but.

And her first instinct was to think badly of her.

"You all good?" Bucky asked and Harper took in a deep breath through her nose, straightening her back and holding it for a couple of seconds before letting it go out of her mouth.

"All good," she confirmed with a nod of her head "Are you going to tell me where you've been?" she asked with a slight arch to her brows, not missing a beat and keeping him talking now he was in the mood.

He'd never tell her where he went when he did his disappearing acts in Brighton but she'd always known it was because he needed space and she'd never ask. He was kept prisoner for far too many years and she found herself liking the fact that he felt he was able to get out there and stretch his legs.

Even if he did insist on it being in the middle of the night.

His eyes lowered away from hers "No," he answered simply, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth to show her he wasn't being malicious in the single word "I just needed to get away for a little while," he continued, "To be on my own."

Harper nodded "You weren't gone as long as I was expecting," she admitted in a mumble, her hands lay in her lap and fidgeted with a stray strand of thread escaping the hem of her jeans "But I'm glad you're back," she continued raising one of her shoulders in a shrug and sending him a shy smile.

"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding," he said, continuing to reassure her and matching her smile "Everything that happened today I mean, and I'm sorry I wasn't there with you."

"It's okay. I'm sure you had more important, broody, things to do," she teased, a laugh escaping her lips at the look on his face. Shuffling backwards further onto the bed she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs "Y'know. We've been travelling together for a while now and I feel like I know almost nothing personal about you."

Bucky's eyebrows raised and the smile on his face became filled with amusement as he glanced back to her "That's because there isn't anything interesting about me I guess," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, looking slightly alarmed as Harper burst into loud laughter.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head "Not only did you fight _nazis_ but you're almost one hundred years old and still look in your thirties. You've had more life experience than any one on this entire planet apart from Steve Rogers," she said, pressing her lips into a tight line and sending him an apologetic look at the mention of the old friend he had been having trouble remembering.

"Really," he said with a shake of his head "I'm not that interesting."

Rolling her eyes Harper moved so her back was against the headboard, her hand patting the space next to her "I think I'd like to be the judge of that," she said, watching him roll his eyes as he slipped his feet out of his boots and swung them up onto the bed, moving over so he was sat beside her.

"What would you like to know?"

She thought over what she was going to say for a few seconds, her narrowed eyes facing forward and her pointer finger tapping her lips "Okay, okay I got one," she said moving around so it was her shoulder against the headboard and she was facing him. Though he was trying to look at her with interest she couldn't help but smile at the slight terror of what was to come in his eyes "What is your favourite pizza topping?"

She had wrinkled her nose up when he'd replied that he'd found himself quite partial to a meat feast while he had shaken his head and refused to discuss it any further when she'd admitted to being a fan of pineapple.

He learned her favourite colour was a forest green, she loved dogs but had never owned one and she had the biggest sweet tooth for anything sour. She hung onto his every word as he talked about the music he liked to listen to when he was younger, nodded along in awe at his stories about his boxing days and shook her head when the only answer he could come up with for the colour question was _grey_.

Almost without realising they had slid beneath the quilt, their heads resting on the pillows and their blinks getting longer and longer. Bucky let out a contented sigh as he reached over to push the hair away from where it had fallen over her face, her eyes were fully closed now but an appreciative hum left her throat.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you," he said in a whisper as he gently smoothed her hair behind her ear "I'm sorry for being standoffish and for not letting you in properly. It'll change, _I'll_ change, from now on."

He paused for a second, waiting for her to answer (or to punch him in the arm for being so soppy), and smiling when all she did was breathe out a small snore.

She was already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, it's just this way."

She narrowed her eyes as she followed the figure down one of the Parisian side streets. It was difficult to keep up with his long strides and she felt out of breath, like she had been running. Despite it being a cool night her skin was clammy, a sweat running down her back and a lightheaded feeling almost knocking her off her feet.

The sun had gone down long ago leaving them wandering street light to street light. Unable to recognise anything they passed she wanted to ask where they were heading but whenever she opened her mouth no words emerged, the sound of her boots against the pavement and her ragged breathing the only noises echoing from the walls encasing them.

Her brow furrowed as her trembling fingers reached up to touch her forehead, panic streaming through her veins when she pulled them away to see the trickling along her skin wasn't sweat, as she had assumed, but blood.

"Leonie? Come on now."

The sound of the name hit her in the stomach and she stopped in her tracks for a couple of seconds. In all of her memory it was something she had never been called before but found it struck a chord in her so deep it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"You need to get that sorted," the man, still slightly in the shadow, said as he too came to a stop. He was pointing toward her head, his tone filled with disappointment rather than concern, and was shaking his own "Quickly now because we need to get you back to the facility."

Her legs felt heavy as she pushed them to move. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, her hand going to her head once more as the blood trickled down passed her eyebrow and almost into her eye.

"You need to be more careful," he practically scolded as she reached him, his face still covered with the darkness of the night "We need you in top shape during your missions," he continued as he grasped roughly onto her arm to guide her toward a doorway "You haven't seen this one before so don't freak out," he warned following her closely, his hand pressing against her back every now and then to keep her moving along the equally as dark corridor.

She was tired. Her feet dragged beneath her and her aching arms hung uselessly at her sides. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep but every time she stopped the man behind her placed his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her along.

"And left," he barked guiding her into a room lit so brightly she had to shield her eyes. Her head pounded and her eyes slid in and out of focus as she tried to take in what was happening.

There was a table at the other side of the room filled with shining silver medical looking utensils and an examination table sitting beside it, prepped and ready for her to sit down beneath an overhanging large lamp.

His touch, somehow his face was still out of focus, was a lot softer as they made their way across the floor and, despite herself, she felt a rush of affection "Hop up here," he said helping her up onto the sheet covered examination table "She'll be through in a second to sort you out," he said as Harper allowed herself to lean backwards, the dizziness causing her eyes to close and her head to pound.

She felt nauseous and exhausted, almost every single muscle in her body ached and all she wanted was there to be a blanket on hand for her to curl up beneath and hide from the world. There was a metallic smell of blood in the all too silent room, a similar taste in her mouth, but she was so exhausted she couldn't even bring herself to wonder what was going on and why she was wherever she was.

" _Leonie_!"

Her brow furrowed as a hand nudged her shin to wake her up, the unfamiliar name echoing around her ears as she forced her eyes to open.

There was a woman coming into the room. She was tall and elegant in her white doctors coat, blonde hair clipped back up off her neck and grey blue eyes sitting behind black framed glasses. Unlike the others Harper had seen in the past there was a light and reassuring smile on her red painted lips as she sat down on the chair beside the bed, placing the clipboard she had been gripping onto down on her lap.

There was something familiar about her, the curve of her jawline and the shape of her nose, that she found herself squinting at. Shuffling up into a more upright position she felt as though she was going to reach out to the woman, stopping her arm before it lifted away from her side.

"Leonie," the man said, saying that name once again, as he stepped back into her eyeline "This is Margot. Margot Revoir...she's your aunt."

A gasp filled Harper's lungs as she arched her back away from the bed. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name, her actual name, being spoken in a tone she was all too familiar with.

"Hey, hey," Bucky said soothingly when he noticed she was finally awake, the cool metal of his arm felt good against her clammy skin "It was just a dream," he continued reaching up to brush her hair from her forehead.

Her own hand, with shaking fingers, pressed against her chest as she tried to catch her breath "That...that woman," she said, reaching out with her free hand to grip onto his arm. She could still feel the dizziness of her dream and almost stopped to check her head wasn't actually bleeding "The one I met today?...I think she's my aunt."

* * *

"What have you done to her?"

When she'd seen the number flash up on the screen of her phone, a number she hadn't received a call from in a very long time, she had thought of sending it to voicemail.

She had enough on her mind without Margot Revoir adding to it.

But the coincidence of her getting in touch in the middle of everything going on made her press the screen of her iphone to answer with a question of her own "Where is she?"

The scoff in reply was loud, a bark of a laugh following it "You are kidding right?" Margot answered and she could practically see her shaking her head, her grey eyes closing in disbelief as she placed her hand on her forehead "You know he'd kill you if he found out," she continued, her voice dropping into a more serious tone "He's retired he's not stupid."

"I need you to tell me where she is Margot," she snapped, starting to feel her patience wearing thin as she pushed her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh of frustration. Barely seconds into a call with Margot and she already wanted to kill her.

"She's safe and she's still clueless and that's all you need to know."

It was her turn to scoff as she raised her eyes up to the ceiling, "You've never been a decent Aunt to the girl, what's changed now hey?" she asked crossing the floor of her home office to close the door and drown out the sound of the kids arriving home from school.

On the other end of the line Margot's laughter was loud and mocking "Oh I'm sorry, have I hit a nerve with the stay at home mom?" she said putting on a whiney voice "Hydra has fallen. It's over. There's nothing left for us other than to get on with our lives now. Leave my niece alone."

She let out a groan as the line went dead, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing as she dropped into the large leather chair behind her desk. Her shoulders felt heavy with the stress of Harper going missing weighing her down, she was important and always had been to Hydra's plans and even though, just like Margot had pointed out, it seemed as though they were on the down and out it was still vital they kept their assets safe.

Especially ones as important as Harper.

Her heart sank even lower as her door opened slightly and his head popped in, there was an expectant smile on his face and his eyebrows were arched.

"Don't get your hopes up," she said from behind her hands, her elbows leaning on the desk "Margot called."

"And?"

"And she's seen her but she won't tell me where."

His jaw tensed and she could see he was trying to hold in his anger.

Their relationship had been a problem when they'd first started seeing one another, an even worse one when they'd gotten married and decided to have children. Looking after Harper had been one of the first missions they'd been allowed to take on themselves and the fact that she was gone, untraceable, wasn't going to go in their favour.

"Ange!"

At the sound of her name, being snapped so irritably by her husband, Angela raised her head "I'm doing the best I can Jack," she said in a whisper, not wanting to raise her voice too much in case the children heard "She took off when she was under _your_ watch, you were the one who decided to scare her and drove her into his arms when she left here to go home on the bus. I have been trying my best to mop up _your_ mess don't forget."

"My-?" he stopped himself before his exclaim could burst from his throat "If I remember correctly it was you who dropped the ball on the meals. We'll slip the drugs into her food you said! It'll be easier than breaking into her place at night and injecting her to keep her memories squashed down! At least we knew she was taking it in when we were doing it ourselves."

Angela sighed as she slowly got to her feet, ushering him further inside the room and moving to close the door behind him. Riley had gotten into the habit of bursting in and hinting at asking when food would be served, Gina was about to pass any moment on the trek up to her room and this was a conversation neither could hear.

"There's no point in us turning on each other," she said as she turned back to him, running her hand through her auburn hair "Harper has a mind of her own, she always has and always will, and neither one of us was going to be able to change that," she said perching herself on the edge of her desk, leaning her back gently against the back of her computer screen "I went to see the pink haired girl and we know she has a passport so she could be anywhere."

Jack's features softened and he became the man she had kissed at the altar and the man who'd held their babies for the first time once again. Nodding his head he took in a deep breath, holding it in his lungs for a few seconds before releasing it in a sigh "This is just…" he paused and ran a hand down his face "It's worse than the New York incident."

Ange agreed silently, her fingers gripping onto the desk beneath her a little tighter. New York had been the first time Harper had ventured out on her own, there was nothing they could have done to stop her as much as they had wanted to, but thankfully she hadn't been going too far.

She'd boarded her bus with a nervous but excited smile, sending a wave over her shoulder before she hopped on ready to make the four and a half hour journey on her own. Ange had offered to accompany her, telling her she had holidays left and was eager to revisit a city she used to work in.

But Harper had been adamant that she was doing this alone.

She'd been there for barely three days when Loki's attack had happened. The only saving grace was that it had been in the time where they'd inject her with the drugs to keep the memories of her old life at bay and that lasted a lot longer than what they slipped into the food Ange made her to take home.

Both Ange and Jack had already been getting into their car when they'd received the panicked phone call, Harper's garbled speech telling them she'd been stuck in a bank and had been rescued by Captain America.

The irony hadn't been lost on them.

"I know but we got through that together didn't we?" Ange asked hoping her tone had a lot more optimism in it than she was feeling. If Harper hadn't become so attached to them in the time she had spent sleeping at their house in the early days she was sure they would have been immediately taken off the case "We'll find her," she insisted, attempting to convince herself as much as Jack.

She jumped slightly as the cell phone sat beside her buzzed violently. Placing her hand on her chest she let out a sigh of relief when she realised it was just a text message and, picking it up, her heart began to pound when she saw Margot's name written on the screen.

Unlocking it quickly a " _Yes!"_ left her lips as she read the message awaiting her. It was a single word but it gave her all the information she needed.

 _Paris_

* * *

His hand was gripped onto hers as they made their way through the crowds of people, their shoulders were pressed close and their hips bumping together at every other step. Harper's eyes darted around, picking out every single blonde haired woman and holding onto Bucky's hand even tighter.

"We'll be out of here soon enough," he reassured her with a smile as they wandered further and further into the airport.

She had been freaked out after her dream, not wanting to stay in Paris any longer. She'd been so eager to meet any member of her biological family for as long as she could remember but now there was this feeling of unease overtaking any other want or need. She couldn't get over the look in the woman's - Margot's? - eyes and the feeling of her fingers gripping into the skin of her wrist.

There had been, as always, something all too realistic about the dream she'd had as well. It was like she could feel Margot examining the cut on her head, feel the stitches going in and even woke with the memory of the aches and pains in her muscles.

Along with a nauseating amount of mistrust.

Though they had planned on being in Paris for a lot longer she'd begged Bucky to consider them moving on. She didn't feel comfortable there any more, not knowing who she was going to bump into around every corner, and just wanted to get away.

He'd agreed quickly, probably as a way of getting her to stop freaking out, and they'd made their way downstairs to use one of the hotel's computers to have a look at what flights would be leaving soon.

"I didn't know you could speak French," he'd said once they'd chosen their flight and were making their way back up to the room to get their things together.

Harper had shrugged, sending him a glance from the corner of her eye as a smile came to her lips "I guess you still have a lot to learn about me."

They'd dropped the car back off at the rental place - the man behind the counter making some unfunny quip about how much more awake Harper was during this visit - before heading into the airport. The man sitting behind a computer had barely glanced up to them as they paid for their tickets with part of the cash Harper was keeping in the bottom of her backpack and they'd shared a glance before joining the crowds heading further into the building.

"I can't believe I'm getting on another plane," Harper sighed as she leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair she was sat in "Pretty sure I've never flown in my life but I've been on like ten planes since I've met you."

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he thought over what she said "Surely it's more like three?"

"I know I was over exaggerating," Harper chuckled nudging him with her elbow and rolling her eyes. She was beginning to get that nervous jittery feeling in her stomach as time was ticking by, her eyes wandering over to the window where the planes were lining up ready for their passengers.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her in a low tone, tugging his cap further over his eyes as a family of four sat down in the chairs opposite them "You're practically a pro at this flying thing by now."

"I wouldn't quite say that," she answered leaning over so she was pushing his shoulder with her own, smiling across to him as their eyes met "Thank you. I know all this travelling puts you on edge, people scrutinising our passports and searching us and everything."

Bucky's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug "It's nothing," he said, wanting to tell her he'd probably do anything to make her smile again "Another place to explore."

Harper let out a laugh as she straightened up from where she had been leaning against him, "That's one way to put it, I guess! I hope your hand is ready for me to squeeze it this entire flight," she said just as an announcement from the airline came over the loudspeaker and she nudged him with her elbow once more "This is us," she said getting to her feet and gesturing for him to join her.

Grasping onto the bag that had been sitting at her feet she slung it onto her shoulder and grasped back onto his hand, the reassuring smile he sent her and the squeeze of his palm against hers sending warmth flooding through her chest.

"Here we go," she said beneath her breath as they turned to head to their gate "Romania here we come."

* * *

In a totally not shocking move guess who forgot her update schedule! Anyways here's another, pretty short but I feel like it has quite a bit of info in it! Let me know what you think :)

my tumblr is sgtbuckyybarnes if you wanna see more Bucky and Harper!

Sam xo


End file.
